Redemption
by Blipthedwarf
Summary: While hiding out on a deserted planet, escaped convict Richard B. Riddick comes across an escape pod that contains a young woman who had spent nearly all of her life as a slave. Together they must brave the deserted planet, mercenaries and the very men who had enslaved her for years.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any recognizable characters. This is not for profit. Warning: Contains foul language, mentions of slavery/abuse, violence, murder, torture, death and explicit sexual content. Read at your own risk. **I apologize henseforth as Riddick may be a little OOC (Or a lot). I also apologize for the length/layout of story. I write my stuff kinda weird and this was done a long time ago. In addition I apologize for any unadulterated sappiness. Anyway, on with the story and I hope you enjoy. Don't worry, I promise murder and mayhem before the end. Please review if you can, thank you.**_

* * *

******The Chronicles of Riddick: Redemption****  
**

**Chapter One: Strangers**

The surface of Penarus IV was hot and dusty, existing in a palette of varying shades of red and orange. Hardy plants made their home here, their deep roots always searching for precious water; the only surface sources were hot mineral springs and geysers. Occasional fields of long golden grass dotted the landscape giving it more the feel of a savannah than a desert. This was a striking relief to escaped convict Richard B. Riddick who had seen nearly every shithole planet this side of the universe. The muscular, bald headed Furyan stood at the mouth of the cave that had served as his home for the past eight months regarding the landscape coolly. More out of habit than necessity he sniffed the air and, finding nothing out of the ordinary, turned back toward the darkness of the cavern. A sudden glint of light in the sky caught his attention and Riddick turned back slowly to gaze at the plummeting ball of flame. An asteroid? A comet? No, it was far too small and the trail of flame behind it seemed a little too tapered. As it cleared the atmosphere of the planet, the object appeared to be something man made. Perhaps another space freighter dumped a load of junk onto the planet's surface. It wasn't unusual and Riddick had made a comfortable life by scrounging from wreckages of fallen ships and the garbage dumped by passing ships. _I guess they oughtta call this Planet Shithole. _Riddick had often commented to himself as he went on his "junking missions". The object was a little over a thousand feet in the air when two large parachutes were suddenly deployed, slowing it's rate of decent. Riddick watched it casually as it crashed only a quarter of a mile from his cave with an explosion of dust and smoke. Riddick sighed and glanced at the setting sun. _Guess I oughtta check it out. _He sighed and left the sanctuary of his cavern.

Although typically hot during the day, reaching temperatures over one hundred degrees, at night it would often dip to twenty degrees. Riddick knew he had to hurry and get back to his warm fire before the cold set in. _I spent five years on an ice planet and this bothers me? I'm gettin' soft. _Riddick mused. Using the tendrils of smoke as a guide he jogged leisurely toward the large furrow left in the wake of the falling object. Riddick carefully crept to the edge of the crevice and peered over. The object was relatively small, with rough angles and a glass shield that was foggy and covered with moisture and flecks of dirt from the impact. It was rather unassuming and may have been space junk as he assumed, unless…. A sudden realization struck Riddick like a bolt of lightning and he slid down the embankment, using his feet to brace himself against the object. Pushing himself off of the dirt behind him, Riddick stood and peered through the shield. It was still too hazy to see clearly, but there was definitely someone inside. _Hope it doesn't only open from the inside. _Riddick considered as he tried his hand at lifting the shield. Riddick hissed as the hot metal seared his fingers. _Stupid! _He cursed to himself having forgotten that the metal object was still hot from it's decent through the atmosphere. A loud hissing sound suddenly emanated from the object and Riddick fell back against the dirt, desperately scrambling to get away. He had considered this was all a trap set by some merc to try and kill him. Most of them had given up catching him and killing him seemed a reliable option.

Slowly the shield opened with billows of steam wafting from inside. Riddick steadied himself and slid down again to check the person inside. _This better not be some merc trick! _Riddick growled inwardly. Riddick peered inside and slowly cocked his head. The passenger was a young girl, maybe nineteen or twenty. She was dirty and sported a wicked looking gash over one eye that dripped blood into her unruly red gold hair. The clothes she wore were almost in worse looking condition than she was. They were tattered and filthy and looked as though they were only staying together by the shear will of the fibers themselves. Her arms were bare from the elbows down and her legs from calves to ankles. Riddick noted the cuts and bruises she sported, some of them new and others looked to be months if not years old. Riddick sighed at his ill luck. _I could leave her here, the planet would finish her off, but then I'd be the same old selfish Riddick everyone expects me to be. I don't need this shit! _Riddick weighed the predicament in his mind. The sound of shifting dirt drew his attention to a large slab of rock hanging precariously over the edge of the furrow. Any moment now it would fall and crush the capsule with the girl inside. _At least she'd die quick. _Riddick mused. He glanced from the girl to the rock and back again. He let his eyes drink her in for a moment and for some reason found himself committing her face to memory as if he wanted to remember something about her before her inevitable fate. The shelf of rock shifted again, it would be only moments now. _Shit! _Riddick cursed as he placed one foot on the capsule and pulled the girl's limp body out of it. _Odd…she wasn't strapped in. _He noted casually. Riddick's movements during the rescue caused a mini landslide of rocks and dirt and the slab began to pitch at a high angle. Riddick slung the girl over his shoulder and scrambled away moments before the rock shelf fell on the capsule crushing it like a tin can. Riddick stumbled to his knees loosing his grip on the girl and pitching her forward onto the hard ground. He winced inwardly and found himself hoping he didn't do her more damage.

Riddick glanced back at the crumpled mass of metal beneath the sheet of rock and actually felt relieved that the girl hadn't been inside. It would have solved his problem of now being her caretaker, but he probably would have filed her death in with the rest of his regrets. _What the hell his wrong with me? Guess I am gettin' soft. _Riddick mused as he rose to his feet and gathered the girl into his arms. It wasn't a very long walk back toward the cave, but Riddick was still grateful that she was so light. The girl probably couldn't have weighed more than a hundred pounds soaking wet. Riddick carried the unconscious girl back to the cave and carefully set her on the hard floor. He knelt beside her and gazed at the young woman for a few moments while he tried to decide the best course of action. _Guess I oughtta see to that head wound first. _Riddick poured some water from his portable distiller into a small bowl and grabbed one of his ruined shirts to use as a rag. An unfortunate tangle with a spotted sand cat had reduced the shirt to shreds.

Riddick carefully dipped the rag in water and gently washed away the blood from the wound and her hair. It didn't make much difference as the rest of her hair was a dirty, tangled mess. As he cleaned the blood away he discovered that the wound was relatively superficial. _Won't need stitches, good. Wouldn't have relished that treatment option. _Riddick opened the med kid to his side and pulled out bandaging supplies and a small bottle of peroxide. He applied the disinfectant carefully, watching the wound bubble where the peroxide touched the blood. He placed the gauze over it carefully and a single piece of wide tape. Riddick began to make a scan of the rest of her body. She was thin and seemed a little gaunt. By the look of her, she hadn't had the best life. There were signs of extended starvation and, after further examination, possibly years of abuse. Riddick carefully raised one of her pants legs, pausing briefly as she shifted and whimpered. When the danger of her waking passed, Riddick continued his examination.

Her legs were covered in a cacophony of scars and bruises, buried under weeks of accumulated dirt. Riddick growled inwardly as he gazed at her battered leg. He glanced up and wondered in horror what the rest of her body told. Watching the girl's face carefully, Riddick began to slowly lift the hem of her threadbare shirt. Riddick had to suppress a bout of nausea, a first for him, as he gazed at the girl's damaged body. Bruises in varying stages of healing covered much of her abdomen along with scars and welts of ranging ages. Riddick flexed the fist of his free hand and suppressed the urge to punch something. _What the hell happened to you?! _Riddick wondered as he slowly lowered the hem of her shirt. _What kind of animal would do this to another person? _Riddick knew the answer to that question too well. Of course, the only women that he had ever done any kind of damage to were female mercs. They came gunnin' for him and, in his mind, had it coming.

Riddick peered over the girl through his silver eyes, allowing him to see her in the darkness of the cave. The girl shifted and murmured something before her eyes flew open. Upon seeing the steel eyed Furyan, she shrieked loudly and began clawing at him like a rabid animal. Thinking quickly, Riddick grasped both of her wrists in his strong hands and pinned her to the ground. _Jesus Christ! She's skin and bones! _Riddick noted as his hand engulfed the entirety of her wrist almost to overlapping. He could feel her entire body trembling beneath him, the strong scent of her fear wafting to his nose. He knew he was probably only terrifying her more, but releasing her would only result in another attack. "I'm not gonna hurt you!" Riddick said in a deep rumbling voice. _Oh, yea, stupid! You're a giant compared to her, have her pinned to the ground and scare almost anybody with those eyes of yours. She's really gonna believe that. _Riddick sighed as the terrified creature squirmed under him. "I promise I won't hurt you. Now, I'm gonna let you go, but you gotta promise not to claw my face off." Riddick slowly released his hold on the girl who instantly scrambled away from him, pinning herself against the wall of rock behind her. The look in her eyes was one of pure, animalistic terror. She gaped at the muscular figure before her, shaking as if she were her own personal earthquake. Usually inspiring terror in another person gave Riddick quite a thrill, but this time it only gave him a stabbing pain in his chest. The look in the girl's eyes spoke in volumes; pain, fear, anguish. Riddick could see little in them that was human except some sort of desperate need to remain alive and seek sanctuary. "Who could've done this to you?" Riddick said aloud, as much to himself as to the girl in the corner. That was an answer that may have to wait, but one thing was for sure, if Riddick ever found the person responsible for this they were in for a world of pain.

Riddick stayed in place, partially fascinated with the trembling creature and partially worried she would run off if he should step away. "What's your name, little one?" Riddick asked in the gentlest voice he could muster. He'd almost said "kid" but bit his tongue. That name was reserved for Jack and Jack alone. She grew up though, and became Kyra, a whole new animal. Inside it was still his Jack, the feisty girl who loved him. Riddick had realized his own feelings for her a moment too late, the moment Kyra lay dying in his arms. He had watched the light fade from her eyes and between the two of them, only she had shed a tear. _Are you with me, Kyra? _His mind replayed the line in his head. Now, Riddick was confronted with a young terrified girl who probably considered him some kind of monster. The girl only stared blankly at him, her knees curled to her chest with arms wrapped around them still trembling. "Okay, you tell me when you're ready." Riddick sighed as he slowly ascended to his feet. That simple action made the girl flinch and bury her head between her knees in an off handed way to ward off the blow she assumed was coming. Riddick felt that pain in his chest again followed by an overwhelming feeling of rage. "Got you trained pretty good, huh?" Riddick stated absentmindedly. The girl remained in place, her eyes averted from him until she heard his boot steps recede.

Riddick saw that the light had nearly disappeared and cold had begun to descend on the planet. His breath appeared before him in wisps of white vapor and he quickly prepared a fire. Riddick donned a thick jacket as he prepared his makeshift bed. He glanced over at the girl who still sat in place, having not moved an inch since he'd left her. _She's gotta be freezing. _Riddick noted to himself. He rummaged through a crate salvaged from some wreckage he found upon first arriving. He retrieved two blankets and stood up to walk toward her as casually as possible. The girl heard him approach and pushed herself further against the wall. "The cave's not gonna get any bigger that way." Riddick commented, hoping a little humor would ease the tension. The girl kept her eyes fixed on him, still reflecting little more than abject terror. Riddick held the blankets out to her, showing that he meant no harm. "You'll need these, it gets really cold out here." Riddick spoke to her in as reassuring a tone as he could muster with a voice that usually sounded like rolling thunder. Riddick placed one of the folded blankets on the ground and opened the other one slowly. He stepped forward, holding it out to her but the girl remained rooted in place. _This isn't gonna work. _Riddick considered to himself, starting to feel rather irritated. Bravely, he stepped closer and laid the blanket over her shoulders. He half expected her to bolt or lunge at him, but only gazed up at him with eyes that, surprisingly, were filled less with terror, and more with questions. It was almost as if she were experiencing kindness for the first time. Riddick took a step back, to give the girl some space. "It's probably a lot warmer by the fire, you should come over if you feel up to it." Riddick managed a smile, hoping to ease some of the girl's fears. _If I don't get a name outta her I'm gonna have to think of something to call her. _Riddick considered since she hadn't yet answered his earlier question.

With a sigh, Riddick stepped away from her so he didn't crowd her any further. A soft sound from behind him drew his attention. "Slave." The girl had whispered. Riddick turned slowly, surprised by the sudden breakthrough. "What was that?" He asked, hoping for more answers. The girl glanced up at him, her eyes full of pain. For a long span of time there was only silence between them. Finally, the girl managed to choke out a few words. "M…m…my name…..is slave." The words hit Riddick like a ton of bricks. _God, that explains a lot. They beat the hell outta her and didn't even let her have a name! Sick fucks! _Riddick howled in his mind. "Were you called anything before that?" Riddick pressed, proud of the latest breakthrough. The girl remained silent for a few moments, but looked as if she were puzzling the question over. "I….I don't….remember." She breathed out in a voice so quiet one would have thought it ushered from beyond the grave. Riddick cast his eyes downward as spirals of agony wracked through him. He glanced back up at her and attempted a reassuring smile. "We'll have to think one up for you." He told her before retreating back to his fire.

Riddick hadn't done any hunting that day and resorted to his stash of homemade "critter jerky" that he used to stretch his rations when hunting was dry. He glanced through the fire at the unnamed girl who had at least wrapped the blanket around herself. _Shit! Who knows when she's eaten last. If they bothered to feed her at all. _Riddick thought to himself. He gathered a few pieces of jerky and made what had become a long trip to the other side of the cave. Riddick had come to learn that standing at full height scared her more, so he crouched down. "Here, it isn't much but it's still something to put in your stomach." Riddick considered trying to hand her the food, but realized that may be too much too soon. He placed the three strips on the blanket and backed away from the timid creature. It wasn't until he had reached his place beside the fire that the girl made a quick grab for the food. She tore off a piece and chewed it quickly, just like anyone who hadn't eaten in a good, long while. _Poor thing. _Riddick mused sadly.

Once they both had finished eating, Riddick glanced over and notice that she had shifted positions and laid on her side facing the cave wall with the extra blanket as a pillow. She remained curled in a tight ball, most likely a protective habit from years of abuse. Riddick shook his head and began to wonder if leaving her in the pod wouldn't have been a better idea. _Stop thinking like a degenerate! _He chided himself. _Girl's had enough problems. _Riddick laid himself between the fire and the girl, keeping the bright flames to his back to avoid the irritating brightness. He knew he was going to have to sleep lightly in case the girl decided to run off during the night. _She wouldn't last ten seconds out there. _Riddick realized. He doubted she was going anywhere, but would have to sleep with one eye open just the same.

**Chapter Two: Small Steps**

Riddick awoke, grimacing at the brightness of the sunlight that streamed in through the mouth of the cave. The fire behind him had burned itself down to cinders and filled the air with the smell of burning wood. Riddick lowered his goggles over his eyes and welcomed the pleasant relief. With sudden trepidation, he turned his head in the direction where the young girl had huddled all night. To his great relief she was still there and apparently still fast asleep. Riddick let a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Now was another day of small steps toward gaining her trust and, hopefully, finding out who was responsible for the damage that had been done to her.

Riddick rose and stretched out his aching muscles. He could sleep anywhere, even standing up if need be, but the hard ground had been playing havoc with him of late. _Gettin'_ _soft, Rich. _He reminded himself. His mind suddenly conjured up images of what sorts of places the girl must have slept in. Dirty rooms that smelled of mildew and mold, cowering in a corner much as she had been last night and hoping the rats didn't chew her up too badly. _Probably didn't even bother givin' her a blanket either. _Riddick considered, only making him more angry. Riddick stepped out of the cave with his usual soft footfalls to relieve himself. Upon his return, the girl remained in the same position. _Must've been exhausted. _Riddick mused. Riddick rustled around, rebuilding the fire and searching for more of his jerky although he hoped he'd find something else stashed away. The girl slowly roused from her slumber and had a moment of panic having forgotten where she was. Riddick rushed to her, but kicked himself for having done so as he only made her panic worse. It took moments for her to calm down and realize where she was. For an instant, Riddick saw relief flash through her eyes as she glanced at him. For some odd reason the look in her eyes gave him a fluttering feeling of great accomplishment.

Riddick calmed her further with a smile, something he didn't do very often but felt he should probably get used to it. It was the one thing the girl seemed to respond the most to. "How about breakfast?" He asked her, hoping she would respond with something other than a blank stare. The girl crouched back down, her eyes still occupying his. She nodded slowly and Riddick accepted the response for what it was. Riddick stepped away from her, backward a few steps and then turning. He searched his dwindling store of food finding only more strips of jerky. His brow furrowed as he spotted a small bag at the bottom of the bin. Riddick opened it and revealed a slice of dried fruit he had made in much the same manner as the jerky. He had no idea what the fruit was but it was not poisonous and rather tasty, even dried. He smiled broadly at his unexpected find and glanced over his shoulder at the girl. "We're in luck! Have I got a treat for you!" At this point anything was better than jerky.

He tore the fruit in half and added a few pieces of jerky for both of them. Riddick strolled over casually with his arms full of food and two cups of the distilled water. Crouching down, Riddick placed the cup before her and the food beside it on a makeshift plate. He settled himself down for his own breakfast, having decided that sharing the meal in closer quarters was preferable to across the wide cavern. With slightly less trepidation, the girl reached out and took the slice of fruit. After deciding it was edible, she tore into it in much the same fashion as she had with the jerky the night before. Riddick couldn't help but smile, she reminded him of a dog that hadn't eaten in weeks. Once he thought about it, the same was probably true for her. The girl could feel his eyes on her, although they were obscured by the goggles. She glanced up between bites, watching him with her grey eyes beneath golden lashes. Riddick suddenly wondered what she would look like if she were cleaned up and in better clothes. _I'll have to do something about that. _Riddick mused absentmindedly. Riddick watched her closely, he could tell the wheels were turning and waited on baited breath for her to speak. Slowly, words emerged in a stuttered fashion. "I…rrr…remembered." She said slowly. Riddick remained completely still, he was at the edge of his seat but had no wish to push her. "M..my name…is….Alyssa." Riddick smiled in a reassuring manner. _Alyssa. _Riddick mused. _Very pretty. _Riddick finished chewing his jerky and said: "Well, Alyssa, I'm Riddick. First name, Richard." For a moment it looked as if the girl were puzzling his response over in her mind, working it out for herself. _I hope she hasn't heard of me, cuz that doesn't paint a pretty picture. _"Riddick." The girl spoke softly and he wasn't sure if it was directed at him or she was simply repeating the word.

Feeling much more confident now, Riddick realized he was going to have to go find more food, especially now that there was an additional mouth to feed. Donning little more than a pair of long, curved daggers and a make shift bow and arrows, Riddick prepared to set out before it got too hot. Upon seeing the daggers flash in the sunlight, Alyssa cringed again. _Stupid shit! _He cursed himself again. Clearing his throat the told her: "I'm gonna have to go find us some more food. I'll probably be gone a few hours. Just stay in the cave, this planet isn't very safe." Riddick hated to make his instructions sound so rough, but he hoped she understood the dangers that awaited her outside the cave. Alyssa nodded to him and finished the last of her meager breakfast. Riddick took a few steps but paused. "If you need some more water just pump it from the distiller over there." Riddick pointed to the cylindrical contraption a few feet from where she sat. Alyssa glanced at it and turned back to him, nodding that she understood. Riddick sighed to himself. _Baby steps, Rick, baby steps. _When he glanced back at her she kept him in her cloudy gaze. "When you're ready, I'd like to hear what happened to you. What brought you that much fear. I'll wait….remember, when you're ready." Riddick turned away from her and left on his search for food. He truly wasn't sure he wanted to hear her story. From what he had already deducted, it was probably worse than anything he had personally encountered. _And my life was no picnic. _

Returning a few hours later, Riddick practically scrambled into the cave, a little frightened that Alyssa may have run off. It was unlikely since her fear of him was diminishing and she depended on him for protection and food. Still, Riddick was more than relieved to see her still huddled in her little corner. _I hope you come outta there soon. _Riddick thought to himself. Alyssa was curled in a ball, presumably sleeping, but a few stray sounds caught Riddick's attention. As he watched her, her body twitched noticeably and she whimpered, a soft but pained sound. _She's having a nightmare. _Riddick observed. It was understandable considering the hell she had lived in. Riddick dumped his load of weapons and meat on the ground and made his way toward her. He paused suddenly, noticing the traces of blood on his hands from skinning and cutting his kill. _Ohhhh…this won't terrify her at all! Wake her up with blood on your hands! Smooth move, Rick! _Riddick pumped a little of the distilled water in his hands to clean away the blood. Finally satisfied he crouched beside Alyssa and timidly reached out his hand. He recalled the last time this had happened and the panic that had ensued. _Careful, Rick._ He sighed. Riddick placed a hand on her shoulder causing her sleeping form to lurch and curl more tightly. Riddick grimaced at the reaction, the pain in his chest returning. "Alyssa." He whispered. "Alyssa, wake up. It's me, Riddick." His voice was calm and deep as he gently shook her shoulder. Alyssa awoke with a start and crawled further into the corner as she had done before. Riddick's heart fell into his stomach. Her gray eyes met his goggle covered ones, studying him for a moment. To his great relief, Riddick saw Alyssa instantly relax, even stretching her legs away from her chest. Riddick greeted her with a smile as the tension unwound around her. "Maybe later you'll tell me about that dream." He said before standing up and stepping away from her.

They passed the remainder of the day in strained company. Alyssa managed to speak a few words to him, mostly in regard to simple questions she was asked. Riddick didn't expect Alyssa to recount any of the time she spent as a slave to him yet, and wasn't really sure how badly he wanted to hear. He knew some of the stories of how owners treated their human property, especially pretty young girls, and the very thought of that made his blood boil. Riddick was suddenly inundated with visions of Alyssa being beaten and, to his great horror, raped. He rumbled deep in his chest, trying his best to staunch the growl that clawed at his throat for escape. Riddick wanted to punch something badly, maybe tear it apart with his bare hands. Slowly he calmed himself, finding some serenity in just watching her. Riddick hadn't noticed that before; Alyssa's mere presence seemed to have a calming affect on him. Perhaps it was because of the careful nature he had to adopt around her, or perhaps something else….

Night descended on the planet, bringing with it bone chilling cold. Riddick had hoped Alyssa would move closer to the warmth of the fire, but the trust wasn't there yet. Riddick managed to rustle up a couple more blankets from amongst the hordes of crates he had "liberated" from their abandonment. Alyssa was already curled up in her corner, shivering lightly. Riddick saw no harm in the action and unfolded both blankets, draping them over her. He stepped away to give her some peace and finish a few things before turning in himself. Riddick preferred the night. Not the cold so much as the fact that he could remove his goggles without fear of intense pain in his photosensitive eyes. Alyssa's tiny voice drew his attention once more. "Thank you." She muttered, huddled under her blankets. The now familiar pain shot through Riddick's chest again. "You're welcome, Lyss." Riddick answered her in his rumbling voice.

Riddick rested quietly, positioning himself so the fire wouldn't hurt his eyes. Nearly asleep he was jolted awake by Alyssa's pained whimpers. He listened for a moment, she seemed to be talking. "No….please! I won't…no!" Riddick glanced over toward Alyssa's bundled form. She twitched suddenly and cowered beneath an unseen series of blows. Riddick grunted and roused himself, dragging his blankets with him. He took a deep breath and settled himself down beside her. Riddick reached out and gently stroked her back; she jumped responsively but settled after only seconds. "It's okay, Lyss, I'm here. They can't hurt you anymore." Riddick whispered as Alyssa's body slowly calmed and she succumbed once more to sleep. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him, protecting them both from the cold. Riddick could feel her body relax against him and she began to drowse peacefully; probably for the first time in a long time. Riddick recalled the nights after the planet when he rescued Jack and Imam. He spent some time with them on Helion Prime and Jack would often wake screaming in the night. He would go to her and hold her until she slumbered again, stoking her stubbly head and speaking warnings to invisible monsters. Jack would be content to just be in his arms, she trusted him to care for her and protect her. _Fuckin' lotta good it did her too! I stayed away to protect her and now she's gone… _The thought played torturous notes in his head. Now, here he was again, cradling a frightened girl in his arms; Big Evil had to scare away the monsters again.

**Chapter Three: Campfire Tales**

The following morning, Riddick awoke beside Alyssa, her sleeping form nuzzled against him for warmth. He unwound his arm and slowly receded away from her. Lowering his goggles he roused himself and wandered toward the rear of the cave. Rustling through some crates that he had appropriated from some brave settlers who were unfortunate enough to try and make a go of it on this hellish planet. Riddick retrieved some clothing he felt might fit her, boots and soap. _They brought soap but no weapons. Fuckin' idiots. _Riddick commented to himself. When he returned, Alyssa had just risen and was idly folding the blankets and placing them in a neat pile. _She keeps collectin' my blankets. Pretty soon she's gonna be able to make a fort with 'em. _The thought occurred to Riddick, making him chuckle lightly although it came out as a rumbling noise. Alyssa glanced up at him with a look that he most closely interpreted to mean: "What?" The look made him smile and he went to show her the treasures he had found for her.

Riddick crouched down beside her kneeling form and laid out the clothes and soap. "There are some pretty nice mineral pools out here, thought later you might wanna take a bath. I brought you some better clothes. The shirt looks okay, but the pants might be a little big." Alyssa passed a glance between Riddick and the pile of clothes. "Thank you." She whispered. Riddick handed her one final thing which made Alyssa cringe a little. "Here, if the pants don't fit you can tie 'em off with this." He laid a piece of rope he had cut to a suitable length. Seeing her reaction to the rope Riddick realized she must have been tied up as well, probably often. _Shit! I shoulda considered that! _Riddick chided himself. They shared a breakfast of the remainder of the food from the previous evening. Alyssa still wouldn't move from her corner, but Riddick didn't mind relocating to sit closer to her. _She'll never learn to trust me if I stay away from her. _Riddick's idea of therapy may have been a little askew, but he was the last person who should be shrinking anyone's head.

Later in the morning, Riddick slowly led Alyssa to the mineral pool that was a few yards from the cave. It had added to the appeal of the cave. Alyssa gaped about her at the planet's surface, only now seeing it for the first time. Prior to this, her only view had been from the mouth of the cave. Alyssa clutched the clothes and soap tightly to her chest, keeping a minimal distance from Riddick's imposing form yet remaining close enough to feel safe. The pool bubbled lightly and tendrils of steam wafted from the surface. It wasn't clear like one might expect, but had a whitish cast to it, presumably due to the minerals that soaked into it from the surrounding rocks. Alyssa eyed it trepidaciously. "It's not as hot as it looks, it's kinda like extra warm bathwater." Riddick mentioned seeing the look of fear on Alyssa's face. She turned toward him with a questioning gaze. _You've probably never had a proper bath, either. _Riddick kept the thought to himself instead of voicing it. "Here." Riddick said as he reached for her head slowly. Alyssa recoiled from him, terror in her eyes once more. "I'm just gonna take the bandage off your head." Riddick reassured her. Alyssa remained still as a statue while Riddick carefully peeled the tape from her skin. He studied the cut for a moment, satisfied with it's rate of healing, especially considering Alyssa's state of malnutrition. "Looks better." Riddick noted, grinning at her in a pleased manner. Alyssa remained in place as if she had no idea what to do next. She did, in fact, but the idea of this relative stranger watching her bathing alarmed her, especially since he was a man.

Riddick could see the concerned expression on her face. "Okay. I'm gonna be right over here." Riddick explained, pointing to a nearby rock. "You just take as long as you need, I promise I won't look. I'll have to stay here and keep an eye out for, well, things that'd like to make you into lunch." Alyssa cringed a little at his comment and immediately began to glance around her as if something would jump out at any minute. Riddick placed two fingers against her chin and turned her face toward himself. He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't flinch. "Don't worry, there are bad creatures out here, but I'm MUCH worse than they are." Riddick gave her a little wink and strolled over toward the large rock near the edge of the pool to give Alyssa her privacy. Once he had gone, Alyssa stripped off her threadbare clothes and cautiously stepped into the warm water with the soap in hand. Riddick was right, the water wasn't as hot as it looked. Upon first glance, it looked as if it would boil your skin right off. Instead it felt soothing and Alyssa languidly floated, enjoying the water's embrace. Alyssa lathered and cleaned every inch of herself, watching months of dirt and grime slowly come away. Out of necessity, she used the same soap on her hair, glad to clean out the filth and knots from her curly, red gold locks.

Riddick patiently waited, scanning the landscape for any would be predators. The only real dangers were the sand cats. Fast and agile creatures, they could hide in one position for hours waiting for the right moment to strike. Riddick had taken to watching them carefully, to learn their mannerisms to better defend himself against them. Luckily, there was a sizeable distance between the edge of the tall grass and the pool. He could hear Alyssa behind him, splashing lightly as she cleaned herself. Riddick stifled the desire to sneak a peek, remembering his promise to her. She wasn't unattractive by any means and Riddick was curious as to what she would look like once she was clean and in better clothes. Keeping his senses open for danger, Riddick let his mind wander as he remembered the feel of her slight form in his arms; thin, yet curves in all the right places. He kept the vision of her face in his mind for a moment, her soft, round cheeks, delicate lips, bright grey eyes. Parts of Riddick's body began to stir and he had to force the image from his mind as quickly as possible to avoid future embarrassment. _Rick, you sick fuck! Get yer mind outta the gutter! The last thing she needs right now is you hittin' on her! _Riddick punished himself internally and turned his mind to protect mode.

Alyssa stepped out of the water, keeping her eyes trained on the rock behind which Riddick sat. Riddick had been the one to remember to bring something to dry herself with and she worked quickly before putting on the clothes he had found for her. The shirt fit fine, if a little short, showing a thin band of her stomach. Riddick had been right about the pants, they were a little big in the waist, but the string proved a useful belt. Even the boots fit better than she had imagined, having small feet as she did. Alyssa sighed with relief at finally being clean, and ran her fingers through her hair. She smelled better, she felt better and she figured she probably looked a lot better. Who knew clean could feel this good? Alyssa gathered her tattered clothes and slowly made her way toward the rock. She could see his shadow and the now familiar shape of his bald head as she approached. Hearing her relatively soft footfalls, Riddick glanced up at Alyssa through his goggled eyes. _Oh, shit. _Riddick sheathed his knife and stood quickly, standing only inches from her. He took her in as if seeing her for the first time; and, in one sense he was. Her hair seemed longer, if only a little, and without the dirt on her face he noticed a few freckles dappling her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her eyes even seemed a little brighter. Riddick was pleased the clothes fit her nicely, in fact, a little too nicely. The shirt showed a sliver of flesh above the waistline of the pants and Riddick's throat constricted as he eyed the bare skin. _Ok, Rick, you horny mother fucker! Stop staring at her and say somethin' that doesn't involve any part of her body joining any part of yours! _Riddick cleared his throat and let the trace of a smile curve his lips. "You look….better." He stated, uttering the only thing that came to his mind that didn't sound like a come on.

Alyssa followed Riddick back to the cave, clutching her tattered clothes just as she had the new ones. It wasn't as if they were precious, it was a sense of security. Although they reminded her of a life she wouldn't have wished on her worst enemy, it was still hers. Riddick had a sudden and rather clever idea. He rustled around until he found a sturdy metal container and placed one of the flaming logs from the fire inside of it. "Come on." He said curtly to Alyssa who followed him dutifully. Riddick placed the bucket a few feet away from the cave and turned to regard Alyssa through his goggles. _Therapy time. _Riddick thought to himself. "Okay, throw 'em in." Riddick said, gesturing to the flaming bucket. It took a moment before Alyssa realized he meant her old clothes. She glanced down at them, still clutched tightly to her chest. Her mind raced for a moment, considering all of the things that these tattered remnants represented. Reluctantly she relinquished them, stretching out her arm and letting them fall into the rising tongues of flame. The fire smoldered for a moment, belching great plumes of smoke before the fire rose again, engulfing the tattered cloth. Riddick leaned close to Alyssa's ear as she watched the fire destroy the only remaining physical evidence of her enslavement. "Now you're free." He whispered gently. Alyssa turned her gray eyes to him, blinking against the bright sun. She said nothing, but Riddick read volumes in her eyes.

As night approached, Riddick added meat to the fire, letting it roast slowly on a spit over the flame. He had gathered some seed pods from the fields of grass outside the cave. The seeds within had a slightly nutty flavor and he added them to a pot of water that he nestled in the flames. The meat overhead would drip juices into the pot, adding more flavor. Riddick had thought himself quite clever when he discovered that. Riddick glanced at the far wall, keeping his sensitive eyes shielded from the flames. His metallic gaze watched Alyssa with great intent, feeling her own gaze on him. Riddick pulled his gaze away and turned toward the food. A shuffling movement drew his attention for a moment, but he only moved his eyes. Alyssa stood and slowly approached the warmth of the roaring fire, watching Riddick through the flames. She settled down opposite him, her face aglow in the firelight. Riddick smiled, proud of her brave accomplishment. "Welcome." He said cheerily as if he had just invited her into his home. Well, it was partially true.

The food had finished cooking, the water in the pot of grains having reduced down and turning the seedlings within into a sort of mushy rice-like substance. Riddick handed Alyssa a steaming plate with a fork (another find among the dead settlers' belongings) before serving himself. _Well, she is a guest, after all and she had a big day. _They ate in silence for a while, before Alyssa's small voice drifted toward him from behind the fire. "I…I was only five when my parents were killed in a plague." She began softly, her eyes still intent on her food. Riddick glanced up at her but said nothing, hoping she'd continue. "I wandered the streets for a few days before someone found me and took me to an orphanage. I was only there for a few days before the director sold me to the captain of this ship….the Bolika. I was onboard the vessel until you found me…it's been fifteen years." Alyssa slowly raised her eyes to meet Riddick's steel gaze. She could not read his stoic expression as Riddick tried to suppress the rage he felt bubbling up inside. "They kept you…for fifteen years?" Riddick said in as calm a voice as he could muster. Alyssa nodded her response and cast her eyes downward again.

Riddick was glad he was finally getting a glimpse into her life, although he wasn't sure how much he'd be able to hear before he exploded with rage. He wanted to press her for more information, perhaps getting it out to someone who cares would help her heal. Riddick considered that idea for a moment; did he care? She was still a stranger to him, a broken, beautiful stranger. "Alyssa, what did they do to you? I want to know…everything." Alyssa's eyes met his, firelight dancing in their haunted depths. Riddick could see the pain in them and suddenly wondered if he should have even asked. They sank into silence for a while, with only the crackling of the fire to fill the quiet night. Alyssa set her empty plate aside, her mind working through the fog of her memories. "They….made me work. Hard work, with little sleep. If I seemed tired they beat me, if I complained they beat me, if I fought back….they beat me. If I was lucky I got a few meager rations a day, not enough to feed a rat let alone a human. Most of the time, I was given no food at all. I tried to be brave, do what they asked, but it never seemed to be enough. Captain Barrett hated me the most, he often let his men beat me for no reason and they would take bets on how long it would take me to pass out." Alyssa kept her gaze on the base of the fire, watching the flames as if she would find some secret to the universe within them. Riddick clenched his fists tightly, suppressing the growl in his chest. _The Bolika, Captain Barrett, right. I will make sure every single one of them dies a slow, painful death! _Riddick took mental notes from the information Alyssa offered. If he ever got off this rock, he would make damn sure he kept that promise. Still, he had more questions. "How did you escape? The pod, I mean." Alyssa glanced up at him, a slightly confused expression on her face. "I didn't." She stated blankly. Riddick's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" Alyssa's eyes fell again, awash with shame. "For three months they had kept me in this little cage. I don't even remember what I did. One of the men…ummm… Reginald, I think, opened the cage and I attacked him. I hurt him pretty bad before they pulled me off. Captain Barrett said he'd had enough of me and they shoved me in the pod and jettisoned it. They sent me down here to die." Alyssa's words were devoid of emotion and matter-of-fact. A sudden realization stuck Riddick. _That's why she wasn't belted in. _

It occurred to Riddick how lucky she really was. Without the aid of the harness she would have been battered around during the descent and the impact was pretty rough too. "I guess it's lucky for you those guys picked the wrong planet." Riddick commented. Alyssa glanced at him. "I….don't understand?" She responded. Riddick gave her a wry grin. "You crash landed on the same planet as me. That makes you very lucky indeed. Those other guys, though, they're only lucky if I don't catch up with 'em." Alyssa drank in his words but really had no idea what Riddick thought he could do. It was probably better just to let it go. She was free now, and that was all that mattered. At least her body was. Alyssa's mind was still locked away in that world of pain and torment. The humiliation of being treated with less worth than an animal, something to be thrown away with the rest of the garbage. Physical contact with another human was unthinkable, even if it was the gentle monster in front of her. Touch brought pain, the only thing she had any recollection of.

Alyssa stifled a yawn, another instinct born of her enslavement. Riddick, the master of instinct himself, didn't let the action go unnoticed. "It's late, we should get some sleep." Riddick said as he rose to his feet, stretching out his stiff legs. Alyssa watched him carefully, flight mode enacted should he choose to attack her. Riddick noticed her body tense and sighed. _Baby steps. _He reminded himself. Riddick walked around the bonfire to set up his bed for the night. He crouched down and spread out his blankets and makeshift pillow. He glanced up at Alyssa, who was rooted in place by her intense fear. Riddick moved near enough to reach her, but far enough away to avoid a panic attack. "You can set up over here. It's much warmer by the fire." Riddick explained, hoping the warmth would encourage her. Boldly, Riddick reached out to her, hoping a comforting gesture would ease her fears. Alyssa retracted from his touch, trembling once again more from fear than from cold. She buried her face against her knees, in much the same way as she had when they first met. "Lyss…" Riddick spoke softly, using his abbreviated name for her. Slowly, Alyssa raised her eyes to meet his silver gaze. "I will never hurt you." He said, his voice saturated with absolute honesty. Alyssa's gaze softened, a flash of understanding flickered in them for a brief moment. Could it be? This strong, muscular, warrior-like man doesn't mean her harm! People like that actually exist! Alyssa watched as Riddick backed away from her and slithered under his covers, facing away from the brightness of the flames.

Her mind sorted through the new set of emotions that assaulted her. Alyssa had known only three things for the past fifteen years of her life, pain, fear and survival. Now something new ebbed at her subconscious; trust. Slowly, Alyssa rose to her feet and padded softly to her corner. Gathering her blankets she turned and made her way back toward the fire. She laid one blanket on the ground, made another into a pillow and used the remaining to cover herself. Alyssa lay down beneath the warm covering, Riddick's strong body at her back. Riddick opened his eyes and smiled wistfully at the brave girl snuggled next to him.

**Chapter Four: Tearing Down Walls**

Riddick and Alyssa fell into a guarded rhythm. She still shrank from his touch, with few exceptions, but spoke more often and seemed a little more relaxed. Riddick was greatly relieved that she no longer seemed intensely fearful of him. Alyssa would watch him carefully, memorizing his movements and actions; in effect, studying him. Riddick hadn't talked about himself at all. Alyssa had asked him once and all he had said was that it was better off she didn't know. Riddick realized he could only keep her at bay for so long before she would risk the question again. _She trusted me enough to tell me about her hellish life, I should trust her with my story, too. _Riddick considered, thinking it only fair. Unfortunately it had also occurred to him that if she was afraid of him now, knowing what he truly was would terrify her beyond all return and, for some reason, the idea bothered him immensely. Riddick had begun to rely on her presence and the calming effect she seemed to have on him. The only other time he had come close to that was during the few weeks he'd spent with Jack on Helion Prime. _Why the hell did she have to try and find me! _Riddick cursed to himself. Of course, he knew the answer to that. She had loved him, in her own little way. He had been her protector and her savior who kept the monsters away, even if they were only in her head. He'd made empty promises during the long nights that he would always be there for her and then he'd left her behind. _It was for her own damn good!_ Riddick tried to console himself and accept that his actions had been done out of love for her, to protect her from the only thing worse than the monsters on that God forsaken planet: him.

Now it was his turn to play protector again. To Alyssa, he was the steel eyed gargoyle who held her during her raging nightmares. Riddick would awake to her thrashing and murmuring in her sleep, or occasionally she would scream and claw at an unseen attacker. He would pull Alyssa close to him, holding her tightly in his strong arms. Laying awake until she calmed, Riddick would lull her back to sleep with the sound of his voice. "It's okay, Lyss, I got you. They can't hurt you now. Shhhhh….go back to sleep, I'm right here." Stroking her red gold hair, Riddick could feel her relax and slip into slumber. He was never quite sure if she was aware of his actions, she had never mentioned anything, but was content in the knowledge that he made her feel safe.

In all the time since Riddick had found her, Alyssa had never cried. It was one of the few things that pained him the most. He feared that she had become too numb to feel anything other than fear or pain and that suppressing her emotions would only lead to further damage. Riddick studied her just as she studied him, both oblivious to the cacophony of new emotions that rose up in both of them. Riddick was already aware of his growing desire for her, something he desperately tried to stifle. It was becoming harder, however, especially on the nights he held her through her nightmares. He would awake next to her, as the first slivers of sunlight were peeking over the horizon, and groan angrily to himself trying to ease down his raging erection. It was wrong, somehow, to feel this way about a girl…no…a woman whom he couldn't even touch in her waking hours. _Maybe someday. Maybe when she's better. _He considered to himself; a hope beyond hope.

Alyssa herself felt a strange draw to this powerful man who had become the center of her existence, her only anchor to sanity. Riddick still frightened her, his imposing form and a strength she didn't doubt could be used to harm her or end her life swiftly. Still, he had never hit her or yelled at her, keeping a safe distance for her own comfort. It pained her slightly that she still felt so reserved around him, timid and fearful. It struck her like lightning when she realized that she wanted to get closer to him, feel his arms around her, but the nagging fear in the back of her mind always kept her away. Alyssa couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever held her gently, tenderly; she had no memory of the last time she had been loved. Alyssa's memories of her family were distant and fragmented, steeped in emotions that now felt foreign to her. She could remember her parent's faces, although distant and obscured by the fog of memory, but not what their love had felt like. Alyssa wasn't even sure if she was capable of the emotion any more.

The nights had grown warmer as the planet's seasons shifted. There was no longer a need for shared body heat, although Alyssa had never consciously gotten that close to Riddick. Alyssa awoke in the grey light of dawn, just as the sky was first announcing the return of the sun that was still more than an hour away. Alyssa sat up, letting the blankets fall away from her and glanced behind her to where Riddick lay. She had resorted to sleeping a distance away from him again, much to Riddick's chagrin. Her nightmares had become more infrequent and she typically slept quietly through the night. Riddick rested quietly on his back, his shirt abandoned at some point during the night, a sense of peace lay over his taught, muscular form. Alyssa swallowed her fear and slowly crawled over to him, kneeling beside his sleeping body. She let her eyes travel over his face, his silver eyes now shielded by his lids, but still very much alive in her memory. Her eyes drifted lower, to the hard contours of his shoulders and chest, marveling at the perfectly designed features. Riddick seemed like something carved lovingly from stone, nothing wasted, everything perfect. Alyssa gazed at his toned arms, imagining them draped around her, holding her and keeping her safe. His large, calloused hands, the only part of him that had ever touched her; sending rivers of sparks across her skin. Her eyes drifted lower, to his perfectly muscled abdomen, the rest of his body obscured by the blanket.

Riddick could feel her eyes on him as he slumbered in a twilight sleep. It was an old habit borne of survival instinct. Your enemy couldn't catch you unaware if you weren't. Her smell drifted to him, a heady mixture of soap, sweat and fear. There was something else there he couldn't describe, but it made his own body respond in an unwelcome manner. He remained perfectly still, waiting to see what Alyssa would do. Alyssa wanted so badly to test the feel of his skin and raised her timid hand. She felt confident enough to try since he was asleep. _It's only Riddick… _She reminded herself as her hand hovered over him. Riddick's eyes opened slowly, just enough to see her through narrow slits. Alyssa's hand hovered over him, so close he could feel her heat. A smile tugged at his lips, but he tried to remain as still as possible. Unable to restrain himself, Riddick broke the spell and spoke. "See anything you like?" He asked as he opened his eyes wider and regarded her with his silver gaze. Alyssa froze, retracting her hand as if it had touched fire; little knowing it nearly had. Riddick smiled at her, hoping she would reach out for him again. "I…I was….just curious." Alyssa stammered, suddenly fearing he would be angry with her. The only warning Riddick had ever given her was not to EVER sneak up on him. He explained as best he could the dangerous reaction it would garner and for a while she was timid of him once more.

Riddick had, however, been completely aware of her presence from the moment she knelt at his side. He sat up slowly sending Alyssa skittering backward to put some distance between them. "Was there something you needed?" He asked, hoping she would continue with the progress she was making of her own volition. Alyssa shook her head, rising to her feet. Riddick followed and the two stood a few feet apart. Riddick could sense the tension in Alyssa's body, as if she were spring loaded for escape. She hadn't moved and he took it as a good sign. A sudden desire entered his mind. _Okay, here goes. _He thought as he slowly reached out to Alyssa, who cringed as his hand neared her. Riddick grasped her arm, near the elbow, and felt her try to pull away. He tightened his grip, grimacing inward as he did so. _Come on, Lyss, just a little more! You can do it! _Riddick silently encouraged her. Riddick's unoccupied hand reached up and gently stroked her cheek, ignoring the slight flinch as he approached. "It's okay, Lyss." Riddick said softly as he slowly pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her and pressing her against his body. Alyssa's face rested against his chest, her arms hung limply at her sides, unsure of what action they should take. Riddick closed his arms tightly around Alyssa, holding her against him and letting her feel the warm safety they could provide.

Alyssa's arms slowly ascended and found their way around his muscular back. Riddick's eyes closed, enjoying the tender interaction. He felt wetness against his chest as Alyssa's body began to tremble with her emerging sobs. Riddick held her close as she cried out her frustrations, fifteen years of pain, fear, agony and torture fled Alyssa's body in the moments he cradled her. Riddick lowered the both of them onto the ground, never releasing his grip. Alyssa wept piteously, the first time since her rescue, and Riddick could feel the weight lift off of her. _That's right, let it go, Lyss, let it all out. _Riddick thought as he held her close. Riddick rested his head against her soft hair while he waited for her grief to abate.

He held her for what seemed to be hours, letting her cry and scream into his chest. _Finally. _He thought. _Finally she can find peace. _Alyssa eventually slipped into a deep slumber, worn from her grief. Riddick held her head in his lap, resting his back against the wall of the cave. He leisurely stroked her soft hair, content to let her rest a while longer. Now, he hoped, she would no longer fear him as she had. Riddick slid his goggles over his eyes, to block out the harsh rays of the sun and gently slid out from under the sleeping girl. "Rest a while, you've had a long night." Riddick whispered, stifling a sudden desire to place a kiss on her cheek. Riddick got to work on breakfast, trying his hardest not to disturb Alyssa. Unfortunately he failed, as Alyssa stirred and awoke. She blinked the sleep away, slightly blinded by the bright sun. _Now I know how HE feels. _Alyssa mused to herself, thinking of Riddick's photosensitive eyes. Riddick glanced over, sensing her movement. "Hi." He said gently, a wisp of a smile flitting across his lips. "Hi." Alyssa responded and returned the gesture with a smile of her own. It was the first time Riddick had seen a smile on her face and he was inwardly elated. _She smiled! A genuine smile! And it was for me! _Riddick cleared his throat, forcing back a holler of joy. "How about breakfast?" He asked.

**Chapter Five: Confessions of a Monster**

Riddick's breakthrough with Alyssa seemed to make a world of difference. He could instantly see the confidence build up in her, a new light shone from her eyes. She no longer flinched at his touch and actually welcomed it. Alyssa felt strange new sensations whenever Riddick's fingers brushed her skin, or caught a loose lock of her hair. Her stomach fluttered when he neared and her breath caught in her throat when he stood close. Alyssa had nothing to compare these feelings with and only knew that they were good and she enjoyed experiencing them. Riddick's desire for her only seemed magnified after her abrupt transformation. The girl he had seen as pretty, gentle and shy had become the woman who was the focus of his lustful dreams. Alyssa's body had filled out now that she had a more proper diet, and the curves he had felt before now blossomed more fully into a body that Riddick longed to run his hands over. _Stop it, you stupid prick! _He cursed to himself. _She's just coming into herself and you're thinkin' of Fuckin' her! She needs time to finish healing. _Riddick pushed the thoughts away and often wondered if Alyssa felt anything near what he felt. There was always the great possibility that Alyssa didn't see him that way and had no interest in him beyond what they were at this moment. What were they? Friends, confidants, two strangers locked in a symbiotic relationship? Riddick knew what he felt, the same emotions he swore he would never feel again. Not since Kyra.

Sometimes when Alyssa looked at him, he wondered. It was some strange mixture of awe, reverence and pining. _Could she feel it too? Did she need me like I need her, in the WAY I need her? _Riddick often let the thought pass through his mind and dismissed it quickly. He would wait until he was sure. They conversed more often these days, Riddick enjoyed their talks even if they drifted to the painful subject of her enslavement. The more he heard of those years of torture, the more his hatred for these men burned until it was an inferno that threatened to consume him. Riddick had been relieved when Alyssa hadn't asked him any more questions about his own life, but knew, in time, she would. One evening, his waiting drew to an end.

Alyssa gazed at Riddick's metallic eyes that reflected the orange glow of the flames with little fires of their own. "Can I ask you something?" Alyssa spoke up in her usual soft voice. Riddick's throat tightened, a sense of impending disaster welled up in him. "Sure, anything." He answered coolly. Alyssa focused on her dinner for a moment before continuing. "Why are your eyes so strange?" Riddick sighed and closed his lids over the silver orbs. _Here it comes._ "I had a shine job done in Slam. It was dark there all the time and I got it done to see in the dark. See what was comin' up to attack me." Riddick answered as close to and as far away from the truth as he could get. Alyssa seemed pensive for a moment as she nodded. "Oh." She said flatly. There was a moment of silence before she shocked Riddick to the core. "They're beautiful." Riddick had never heard of his eyes described in such a manner. Jack had come close once or twice, but never actually said anything so striking. Alyssa hadn't been shocked or retreated from him when he mention the Slam. Perhaps now was the time for a confession. This could either lead to disaster or a sense of freedom.

Riddick sighed deeply, as a rumble escaped from his chest. _Okay, here goes. _"Lyss…" He said softly, waiting for her eyes to meet his. "You asked me once about my past and I said it was better you didn't know. That's because it isn't a pretty story and I'm afraid once you know about me, who and what I really am, you'll be scared of me again." Riddick paused, trying to read the expression on her face. Alyssa retained much the same expression as she had before, one of pensive concentration. "I wanna know. I don't think there's much of anything you could say to scare me." She responded. _Oh, honey, if only you knew…. _Riddick mused as a needle of pain stabbed at his chest. "I've done a lot of bad things in my life. I've killed people, a lot of them. It's something I'm good at, probably the only thing I'm good at. I've spent most of my life in Slam and the only reason I'm not there right now is cuz I'm a fugitive. I've been chased from one end of the universe to the other by mercs and probably will spend the rest of my life evading 'em." Riddick sat up and away from the wall, gazing intently at Alyssa through the flames. "I'm not a nice person, I'm not a good person and I'm not sure I ever will be. There's a monster that lives inside me, clawing it's way to the surface every day of my life. If that thing ever gets out, Lyss, you wouldn't even know me." Riddick hated to be so brutally honest, but it was better she knew now before it was too late. He knew that he would hate himself for the rest of his life if he ever brought Lyss to harm because he couldn't control his rage.

Riddick watched Alyssa carefully, half expecting her to get up and run out of the cave or at least slink back in her corner and cower from him. Alyssa remained in place, her eyes never leaving his. "I'm not sure about the monster, but the man saved my life and brought me out of darkness. You're the closest to compassion I've been to in fifteen years. That's gotta count for something." Alyssa stated matter-of-factly before returning to the rest of her meal. Riddick settled back against the wall. The young woman had managed to amaze him once again. Where once she had feared the very sight of him, she now looked at him with placid interest even after he had confessed his dark side. Unable to control the action any longer, the corner of his mouth curved into a slight smile. _Maybe there's hope for the Big Evil yet. _Riddick mused.

**Chapter Six: Saving a Life**

Riddick glanced at their dwindling food supplies with a frown. _Guess I better get the hunting gear. _He grumbled in his own mind. It wasn't exactly as if he minded all that much. Hunting was one of the few times he could get out and let his animal side run free. Alyssa had taken over some of the cooking duties, desperately wanting to feel more useful. Riddick had to admit he really liked the results. He stared at his tight muscular abdomen for a moment, wondering how long until he began to see a slight bulge. _Guess this is as close to married life as I'm gonna get. I think she's tryin' to domesticate me. _Riddick mused as a smile tugged at his lips. For some reason the idea didn't frighten him as it once had, especially if Alyssa would be there. Riddick glanced toward the shy creature who had been working on rearranging his looted stores. Riddick had considered it as something to keep her busy and she had leapt up nearly instantly to begin the night before, resorting to her slave mindset. Riddick had sighed and pulled her back down to sit beside him so she could finish her meal. "You don't have to do everything I tell you right away. You're not a slave anymore, and you're certainly not MY slave." Riddick explained. Alyssa had looked at him slightly confused for a moment before understanding descended on her eyes. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting." She said sadly, making Riddick feel a little sheepish. So much of her mannerisms and thoughts were borne of instinct her owners had beaten into her and Riddick feared it may be a long time, if ever, before she relinquished them. _They really did a number on her; they fucked up her mind AND her body. _Riddick thought sadly as he watched her work steadily as if she feared the sting of a whip or rod.

Alyssa struggled with an exceptionally heavy crate, straining with exertion just to lift it a few inches. Riddick strode over toward Alyssa, wanting to offer his assistance before she wound up hurting herself. Alyssa dropped the crate again, just as Riddick's boots came into view. Startled, Alyssa glanced up at him with a momentary flash of fear in her eyes. She had become more confident since her therapeutic moment with Riddick but was still easily startled and occasionally flinched if he touched her while she wasn't aware of him being so close. As much as it pained him, Riddick realized that it would still take time for her to completely heal. Riddick smiled at her. "Need a hand with that?" He asked, although the question was meant to be rhetorical. Alyssa said nothing to him, warring in her own mind whether or not she should relinquish the task she was supposed to complete. _I'm not a slave anymore…I'm not a slave anymore…. _She kept the mantra in her head as she nodded to Riddick who bent over and lifted the crate with relative ease; the crate Alyssa hadn't been able to budge. Alyssa's eyes widened a little as she gazed at Riddick's muscles that flexed under the strain of exertion. The action didn't go unnoticed and Riddick could have sworn he'd seen a glimmer of desire in her eyes. "Gotta give you a little show now, don't I?" Riddick said with a wry smile and a wink, flexing his muscles more than actually necessary. Alyssa smiled shyly and Riddick watched with apt fascination as her cheeks flooded crimson. _Holy shit! I made her blush! _His mind screamed excitedly. With a new form of confidence, Riddick carried the crate to it's new home, acting much like a teenage boy showing off for his crush. He returned to Alyssa's side as she desperately tried to reorganize her thoughts. "Need anything else?" Riddick asked her in his deep, rumbling voice. Alyssa shook her head vehemently, trying to calm the fluttering in her stomach. Riddick was enjoying himself immensely. _At least now I'm making her nervous in a good way. _He considered to himself. He smiled at her and winked, eliciting another flood of redness in her cheeks, and headed out to find food.

Riddick's trek took him through a narrow pass nestled between two high, weather worn cliffs. He kept his senses keen, sniffing the air and listening intently for any sign of other predators. Sand cats and wild dogs prowled these areas in search of prey and Riddick didn't have any desire to be on the menu. He worried a little about Alyssa when he was out hunting and was grateful in his decision to give her a spare blade should she need to defend herself. Riddick smiled at the memory as Alyssa had turned the blade over in her hands, fascinated by the play of colors over the metal. She offered him a smile and he could see strength and courage in her eyes. She had to be brave to have survived what she had endured for fifteen years. The thought of that made Riddick's blood boil and he decided to use the rage it garnered during his hunt.

The cliff trail opened up to a wide field of tall golden grass, only broken by a few sparse, sad looking trees. He knew there was a watering hole beyond and native antelope would gather around it for much needed moisture. It was one of the few fresh water locations on the planet, but much to far of a walk for drinking water. It was for this reason that Riddick had opted to use the portable distiller to make drinking water from the mineral spring near the cave. While it didn't have the best taste, it was better than most of the options. Riddick settled down to wait near the edge of the grass, watching the slender creatures as they drank their fill. He drew out his make shift bow and a single arrow. Truthfully, he hated the thing, but it had made hunting quite a bit easier. He kept his gaze on the antelope, but an eerie feeling made him slink back into the tall grass. Riddick sniffed the air, he could smell the antelope, smell their fear but there was another smell as well. Riddick glanced sideways into the gently swaying sward, his eyes narrow and his muscles ready.

The sand cat's yellow eyes watched Riddick, crouching only a few feet away from him. It had come to hunt the antelope as well, but this bumbling two legged creature seemed like easier prey. If only it knew how difficult THIS two legged creature was to kill. The two predators stared at one another through the long grass, watching, waiting. The sand cat sprang forward on legs that seemed to be spring loaded, leaping out of the greensward aiming for Riddick's throat. Riddick had abandoned his bow in favor of his two blades moments before the cat leaped at him. He was thrown back with the heavy animal pinning him down, snapping at his face and throat. Riddick lifted the beast away from him, holding it at arms length while its claws made deep gauges in his arms. He tossed the animal away and readied himself for a second attack, holding his blades out before him. After a few tense seconds the animal leapt at him again.

Alyssa eagerly watched the cave entrance for Riddick's return. It had been several hours and she had spent most of the time watching and wringing her hands nervously. A pained grunting sound met her ears moments before Riddick stumbled into the cave, wounded and bleeding. Riddick made a few more staggering steps inside before falling to the ground, still clutching the deep gashes on his abdomen. Alyssa approached him cautiously, every part of her trembling. She crouched down beside him and carefully rolled him over onto his back. Riddick mumbled something inaudible and fell into unconsciousness. Alyssa's mind raced as she observed his bloody and gruesome wounds. Riddick had four large gashes on his stomach, an ugly looking bite wound on his left shoulder as well as what may have been either a claw or tooth wound in his thigh. Alyssa chewed her bottom lip for a moment as she settled her mind. Riddick needed her now or he would most certainly die.

Alyssa located the medical supplies she thought she'd need as well as a rag and bowl of water to clean the wounds. She knelt beside him and sucked in a nervous breath before slowly pulling his tattered shirt away from the most grievous of the wounds. Alyssa watched Riddick's face for a moment before slowly reaching toward the injury with the damp rag. She carefully cleaned the blood away, revealing the terrifying reality of his condition. _This is gonna need stitches. _Alyssa realized to her own horror. She had never stitched a wound before, but had some skill at sewing. She could only hope flesh blended as well as fabric. With trembling hands, Alyssa retrieved a sterilized set of stitching supplies and opened it. She threaded the needle as she assumed she should and placed the needle against his flesh. Alyssa closed her eyes momentarily and steadied her trembling hand. _I can do this. Riddick needs me. _Alyssa carefully stitched the four wounds, fighting her gag reflex as she watched the flesh unite once more. After disinfecting the wound she covered it with gauze and medical tape. She knew she should wrap the wound to protect it, but Riddick was much too heavy for her to lift.

Alyssa turned her attention to the other wounds. She was forced to cut off part of his pants leg to address the injury there and hoped he had spare clothes. Alyssa breathed a sigh of relief after she cleaned the blood away and saw that it would not need stitches. _Good, I don't think I could've done that again. _She dressed and bandaged it, finding she was able to lift his leg enough to wrap it carefully. Riddick's shoulder bore a series of teeth marks where the animal had bitten down during the scuffle. Alyssa bandaged that one as well, carefully wrapping tape around it and hoping it would stay. There was nothing more Alyssa could do for him now except watch and wait. She kept her vigil long after the sun had descended in the sky. She built a fire and cooked a small amount of food, watching over Riddick's unconscious form. The hour grew late and Alyssa gave in to the need for sleep. She placed a blanket over Riddick, careful of the bandaging and set her own blankets beside him. Alyssa settled down beside him, her back barely touching his arm. As she slowly drifted off to sleep a silent prayer floated through her mind. _Please be okay…please be okay…_

The light of the sun slowly snaked it's way into the cave, bringing with it a little more warmth. Riddick groaned and slowly opened his sticky eyes. He shifted lightly and let out a hiss of pain. Something brushed against him and he slowly turned his head. Riddick smiled when he realized Alyssa had bravely nestled herself against him. He tried to roll over to lay a hand on her, a habit he had come to miss, but the stiffness and pain in his shoulder and side prevented him. Memories of the attack the day before flooded back to him. Riddick pushed himself up by his elbows, pulling his blanket away. He was surprised to see his wounds bandaged and tended to and glanced back at the sleeping girl at his side. Riddick smiled again, realizing the bravery and effort it must have taken on her part. Alyssa shifted and slowly awoke. The events of the day before assaulted her memory and she turned quickly only to be met with Riddick's steel gaze. Relief flooded over her followed by a flush of crimson in her cheeks. "You did this?" He asked rhetorically, indicating his bandaged wounds. Alyssa only nodded. Riddick responded with a smile; the timid girl had saved his life. "Thank you." He said with great appreciation. Alyssa smiled, it was the first time she had heard those words in fifteen years. No one ever thanks a slave. Alyssa attempted to rise to her feet, but Riddick pulled her back down. Laying a hand to her cheek he said: "I mean it. I would've died without your help. I owe you my life." Alyssa let her eyes search his before she responded. "I guess that makes us even." She said flatly. Riddick shook his head. "Not by a long shot."

Alyssa made Riddick some food out of their meager stores, giving him an indignant look when he attempted to sit up a little more. Riddick noticed the look and told her: "Well, unless you're gonna feed me too, this will make things a little easier." His voice rumbled, giving Alyssa pause. She spooned what remained of the stew she had invented into a bowl and strode toward him, crouching at his side. Riddick reached for the bowl, but Alyssa pulled it out of his grasp holding out a spoonful to him instead. Riddick narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, this is just undignified. I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself, I was being sarcastic." Alyssa relinquished the bowl to him and rose to serve herself. When she returned, Riddick glanced at her own portion that contained little more than one piece of meat and a couple of small vegetables. He frowned at Alyssa's meager portion that wouldn't have even been enough food for a small child. "Here." Riddick stated flatly as he poured some of his overfilled bowl into hers. Alyssa gazed at him incredulously. "You're injured. You need to eat." She stated in her usual quiet tone. "You need to eat too. No sense in you starvin' for me." Riddick stated, attempting to put her at ease.

Alyssa lowered her gaze and dug into her pilfered food. She occasionally glanced up at Riddick who attacked his own meal with relish, it had been almost twenty four hours since he'd last eaten. "On the Bolika I would give my rations to the younger children or the sick and injured. Sometimes I stole food if I was working the mess hall and bring it to the others. I got caught a couple times and was beaten until I passed out. The last time they never let me work in the mess again. I…I still stole food if I could get my hands on it. The others needed it more than I did." Riddick glanced up at Alyssa as she told her tale and watched a shiver pass through her as she remembered the beatings she had received. Riddick couldn't believe that anyone could be that selfless, willing to risk death for strangers. He sighed to himself. He had done the same thing on T2, although not for particularly selfless reasons. "You were already starved and you gave away what little food you had to others?" Riddick asked incredulously. Alyssa met his gaze and nodded. "If I could make their enslavement a little less unbearable, that was all that mattered. I….I no longer cared if I lived or died, I had no hope of escape, I just wanted my life to mean something before I left it. I wanted to do as much for others as I could." As Alyssa spoke, she could feel the tears creeping into her eyes. She rapidly blinked to force them away, but Riddick could see the wetness on her lashes. As much as he wanted to hold her, his side hurt too badly. Riddick reached a hand out to her and lifted her chin to look at him. "What you did was very selfless and brave. I'm honestly not sure I could've done the same. You're free now, and you survived."

The words felt hollow to her, but she managed a wisp of a smile. She remembered the faces of the others she had taken under her wing, especially the little ones. Children lost in the world that had been sold by overcrowded orphanages or stolen off the street. They would be used and abused only to be thrown away when their fragile bodies gave out. Alyssa often regretted the fact that she had stayed alive for so long, when other lives had been taken so young. One face lingered in her mind, bringing the sting of sadness to her heart. Riddick could see the pain on Alyssa's face, and knew there was more she hadn't told. He waited, not wishing to push Alyssa into more painful memories. Alyssa pushed the food around in her bowl, her stomach still growled but the food had lost it's appeal. "I left her there, Riddick. She depended on me and I left her there." Alyssa's tears returned, soft sobs that wracked her tiny body. It was a sound that sent daggers into his heart. "Who, darlin'?" Riddick inquired. Alyssa glanced up at him, tears streaking down her soft cheeks. "Ilse. She was only eight when she was brought onboard. She was so scared and alone. I guess I saw a little of myself in her. I told her I'd take care of her, I'd protect her. Once, a few months after she'd been…acquired…she'd broken some plates and Reginald was pissed. He was gonna beat her with a huge rod but I tried to pull it away. He struck me in the face and tossed me to the ground while Ilse coward under him. I crawled over to her and covered her body with mine. Reginald didn't care. He gave me Ilse's punishment and more for myself. He beat my back….I lost count….after thirty. I…I think I passed out. I woke up almost a day later, I could hardly move. I still had to work…they made me. It hurt so bad." Riddick growled as his anger surged again. If he wasn't so grievously hurt, he would have walked out of the cave and torn something apart with his bare hands. He let himself calm enough to comfort Alyssa. "Come here, Lyssy." He said in a rumbling voice. Alyssa stood and walked toward him, kneeling at his side. Riddick put his good arm around her and pulled her against his uninjured shoulder. "I promise you, I will find these men and make them pay and I will try to find Ilse. I always try to keep my promises, okay." Riddick told her in a gentle voice although his mind felt otherwise. _Yeah, fat lotta good your promises did Jack! Don't fuck this one up, Rick." _Alyssa nodded against his shoulder, her tears had fallen on his olive skin. Bravely she reached around and hugged him in turn, causing Riddick to hiss in pain when she accidentally brushed his injured shoulder. Alyssa pulled back, looking at him sheepishly. "Sorry." She said quietly. Riddick knew it wasn't her intention to hurt him and smiled through the irritating pain, letting his hand rest on her cheek in reassurance.

**Chapter Seven: The End of Paradise**

Weeks drifted by, lulling both Riddick and Alyssa into a false sense of security. They entered into an acceptable routine as Alyssa made great strides in her issues with trust. Riddick wasn't sure how she would react around others, but he was glad her fear of him had diminished almost into obscurity. Riddick found himself nearly overwhelmed with desire for her. He had never pushed the issue, unsure of Alyssa's own feelings toward him. A question constantly gnawed at the back of his mind, but it was one that he wasn't sure he should ask and wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer to. Riddick's eyes and mind always drifted to her. Alyssa had become a sort of painful obsession. His favorite time of day had become the evenings, when Alyssa enjoyed watching the sun dip below the horizon. She would sit at the mouth of the cave, watching the sun set, the fading rays illuminating her locks of red gold hair. The only word that ever came to Riddick's mind was angelic. With the sun behind her it gave the illusion of a fiery halo encompassing her head, a moment Riddick stitched into his memory to keep forever.

Riddick walked toward her, his goggles protecting him from the bright rays, intending to share the moment she loved so much. He sat down beside her, more interested in the girl beside him than the setting sun. He had been troubled of late, and gazing at her a pit formed in his stomach; he had to know. Riddick hated to spoil the moment for her, but he feared he may never again have the courage to ask. "Lyssy, can I ask you something?" Alyssa turned to him and could see the seriousness on his face. She nodded, fear warring within her. "During your…enslavement…were you ever…" Riddick's voice trailed off, he searched hard for the easiest way to phrase his question but found none. "Did they….rape you?" Riddick felt a hitch in his chest as Alyssa stared blankly at him. _If she says yes, I swear I'm gonna scream! _It felt like hours passed before Alyssa managed to answer. "That was the only thing they didn't do. I don't know why. One of the men came close once, but Barrett pulled him off of me. He had only gotten my shirt off. I ran off and hid for hours, crying." Alyssa spoke without emotion, as if she were simply reciting facts. Riddick thought it odd, but was relieved she was spared at least one torture. He pulled her to his chest, as relief flooded over him.

Riddick's wounds healed rather quickly and he complimented Alyssa on her stitch job. She smiled as always, appreciating the compliment. Riddick had to get used to working his unused limbs, stretching the stiff muscles and ensuring he was in prime condition should danger come knocking. A flash in the sky caught Riddick's attention one afternoon, instantly filling him with dread. It was much too large to be space junk or another pod; he knew it could only be a ship. The vessel had landed not far from the cave, only a mile or so out and Riddick's mind entered fight mode. "Lyssy!" He shouted, catching her attention immediately by the gruff sound of his voice. "Go in the back of the cave and hide. DO NOT come out until I say so, okay?!" Alyssa nodded, intensely fearful of whatever had made Riddick so upset. She only hoped it wasn't something she had done.

Alyssa hid behind some containers, peering over the top at Riddick who made himself scarce while waiting for the pilot of the vessel. He had no doubt in his mind that his days of peace were over and some stupid, half cocked merc had finally found him. Riddick couldn't see him for the tall grass, but knew it was only a matter of time before he made his way to the cave. If the guy considered himself smart, he would have a bio detector and would follow it directly to the cave. _That's right, come on, asshole! Be dumb enough to seek me out in my domain. _Riddick urged the man on, the beast inside him itching for combat. It seemed like he had been waiting for hours when the individual strolled out of the tall grass. _Only one! I'm insulted. Stupid fuck! _Riddick considered to himself, a wide grin on his face. The man paused, studying the cave carefully. He might be smart, he might not. Still there was one of him and one Riddick. This was not going to end well for the merc. With slow, deliberate steps, the man approached the mouth of the cave. Riddick's only disadvantage was that it was still daylight. Had it been night, this man would have been dead the second he left the sanctuary of the grass.

The merc paused again, surveying the contents of the cave carefully, searching for anywhere Riddick might be hiding. "Come on out, Riddick! Be a good boy and make this easier on both of us." The merc called, as if that was supposed to have some sort of effect on him. "I don't think so." Riddick growled under his breath as he unsheathed his blades and lunged at the merc from his hiding spot. The merc spun around, nearly stunning Riddick, and aimed a pistol directly at him. Riddick feigned to one side, narrowly escaping harm. "So, you're gonna make me work for it, fine!" The merc snarled as he wheeled around to face Riddick who immediately charged at him again. The merc tossed a small, round object at Riddick and dove out of the way, moments before it exploded. Riddick was tossed against the cave wall, temporarily blinded and slightly singed by the blast. Riddick groaned an attempted to rise, his whole body aching from the impact. His chest burned as he tried to breathe, indicating he may have a few broken ribs. _Fuckin' grenade! _Riddick thought to himself, trying to rise on his aching, unsteady legs. His spine screamed in agony where it had struck the wall, making the struggle that much harder.

The merc closed in on him, shackles in hand. "Nice try, Riddick. Round one goes to me." The merc said with a wry smile. The merc leaned over him, idly opening the shackles, watching Riddick struggle to stand. A pair of tiny hands grabbed a hold of the merc's face and pulled painfully on his flesh as Alyssa leaped onto his back. "Get away from him!" She screamed as the merc tried to wrench her fingers from his face. Alyssa felt her grip giving way and resorted to biting the man on his neck, causing him to scream out in pain. Riddick watched in horror as the merc tossed Alyssa off as if she were a mere child. _Lyssy! Oh, God, he's gonna kill her! _Riddick's mind screamed. Alyssa scrambled backward as the enraged merc descended on her, his eyes filled with fury. "I dunno who or what you are, but you're gonna die real slow!" He growled angrily. His face bore scratches from Alyssa's nails, and his neck throbbed where she had bitten him. The merc idly touched the bite mark on his neck and drew his fingers away, a few traces of blood lingered. "You fucking bitch!" He roared as he charged after her. Alyssa raised her booted foot and struck the man in the face, spraying blood everywhere. The merc reared back, grabbing his injured nose and howling in pain. "FUCK!" He yelled.

Riddick rose to his feet, his eyes focused on the merc and Alyssa. With his blades ready he yelled out: "Get the fuck away from her!" the beast inside him took over as Riddick charged mercilessly at the merc. Before the man realized what was going on, Riddick had drawn his blades across both of his sides and continuously stabbed him in the back, making a deep, gory hole. Blood poured from the mercs mouth as he stared wide eyed with horror at Alyssa. The merc fell face first onto the cave floor, with Riddick standing behind him, breathing heavily and waiting for his bloodlust to subside. Alyssa pulled her knees to her chest, trying to avoid the creeping pool of blood issuing from the corpse beside her. She glanced up at Riddick, just as afraid of him as she had been of the merc. Slowly, Riddick came to his senses. _Oh, God! Lyss! _He sheathed his bloody blades and rushed to her side. When Riddick reached her, she shrank away from him. _No! No! Don't be afraid of me now! _Slowly, Riddick placed a hand on her cheek. "Lyssy, are you okay?! Did he hurt you!?" Riddick kept his eyes trained on hers, although they were wide and full of fear. He was concerned now that he had lost Alyssa forever, locked inside a bubble of fear…fear of him. Alyssa slowly shook her head and Riddick saw her relax a little. _Oh, thank God!_ He thought. "Come on, Lyssy. We have to get outta here. We're gonna leave this rock." Riddick pulled the dazed girl to her feet and together they made a mad dash for the man's ship. He wouldn't be needing it anymore anyway.

It took only moments for Riddick to prep the vessel for takeoff, but he paused a moment and turned to Alyssa who clutched her knees to her chest in the navigator's seat. "Lyss…" Riddick said calmly. Alyssa slowly turned her gaze to him. "I'm sorry you had to see that. That's what I meant about the monster inside me. I was….I was so afraid he was gonna hurt you. Do you forgive me?" Riddick kept his metallic gaze locked onto the frightened girl. It seemed for a moment she was puzzling out the answer, and at long last she nodded her head. Riddick offered her a smile to ease her fears, hoping she wasn't too terrified of him. He placed a hand on her cheek. "You were very brave, darlin'. I'm glad you've got my back." Alyssa surprised Riddick with a small smile, one of the ones that always seemed to make her eyes dance. _Shit! I just killed a guy and she offers me a smile that makes her look so beautiful. What the fuck did I do to deserve this girl? _The thought crossed Riddick's mind before it drifted to more lascivious visions. He shook them away, there was no time for such things. Riddick lowered his hand and returned his attention to the controls. "Better strap yourself in." Riddick said curtly. Alyssa fiddled with the straps, finally getting them into place. Riddick glanced sidelong at her as the vessel prepared to leave the ground. "I gotta say, the way his head flew back when you kicked him was the most entertaining thing I've seen in a long time." Riddick chuckled as the vision passed through his mind. Alyssa grinned at the compliment and settled into the seat for what could very well be a long flight.

**Chapter Eight: Starting Over**

Polaris space station was a giant hub of activity and often a layover for those journeying into the Nexus system of planets. Riddick didn't yet have a plan or destination in mind, but their ship had taken some damage and was in desperate need of repairs. The vessel hovered outside of the station awaiting permission to land. "Okay, we need to get our story straight, in case they start askin' questions. These places are always concerned about who's comin' and who's goin'. Luckily our merc friend had a lotta fake ID's. Guess I'll be…." Riddick paused as he searched the ID's for a likely candidate. "Hmmm….Jon Graham. That'll do." Riddick smiled, quite pleased with himself. Alyssa gazed at him, a little concerned. "I don't know what my last name is, at least I don't remember it." Riddick turned to her. He knew what she meant, but real names weren't a concern right now. "That's okay. You'll be….Lizzy Graham. I'm a prospector on my way to Raneid IV and you're my wife. We're planning to settle down there as soon as we repair the ship." Alyssa listened and nodded, drinking in the information and adding it to her memory bank. _Lizzy Graham. His wife. _Alyssa considered wistfully. If only that were true.

Once they were given permission to land Riddick brought the limping vessel to the enclosed hangar and powered it down. After going over the information one more time, Alyssa and Riddick exited the vehicle. They checked in with a director who offered them a room in their temporary living facilities. The station itself was huge, a floating city in the depths of space. It contained several restaurants, a shopping center, medical facilities, an employment office and it's own police force. Riddick and Alyssa were shown directly to their quarters on their own insistence. The room was not overly large, but adequate for their needs. It had a kitchenette, bathroom and combination living/sleeping area. The single bed gave Alyssa pause. It was larger than twin sized, but smaller than full. Riddick saw her gazing at it with trepidation. "Bed's kinda small, guess we'll have to snuggle real close." Riddick offered her a wicked grin and a wink, that only seemed to make Alyssa more nervous.

Riddick glanced at Alyssa, his eyes trailing over her form. "We should probably get rid of those clothes." He said pointedly indicating her bloody attire. Alyssa agreed and Riddick offered her something clean to wear out of the bag he had confiscated from the dead merc's ship. "This'll do for now. Tomorrow I'll get you some real clothes." Riddick explained; Alyssa couldn't very well run around in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt. Alyssa turned and entered the bathroom behind her. She stared for a long while in the mirror, having not seen her own reflection in a long time. The long looking glass showed her entire reflection from the waist up. Slowly, Alyssa lifted the hem of her shirt a little way gazing at the scars left there from her years of enslavement. She lowered it again and searched her own face. Alyssa knew it was herself, but it seemed a stranger stared back at her. "I'm so ugly." She sighed softly. Riddick could feel his ears pull to the sound of her voice. Strolling toward the bathroom, Riddick reached out his hand to her shoulder and turned Alyssa to face him. Using a finger to lift her face to his he told her: "You're not ugly." His voice was sincere and gentle; a smile stirred on Alyssa's face. Riddick returned the gesture, finding it infectious. "Take a shower, you'll feel better." Riddick turned abruptly, closing the door behind him.

A few moments later the sound of running water could be heard from the bathroom. Riddick turned down the covers of the moderately sized bed and flopped down. The soft mattress and sheets were a welcome relief from the hard cave floor he had slept on for nearly a year. The only thing that kept him from falling asleep within moments was the sound of Alyssa's movements in the bathroom. Riddick separated the two available pillows and lay with his back against the wall. _This is gonna be interesting. _Riddick thought to himself as he considered their only option for sleeping arrangements. Riddick only hoped he could keep his cock under control long enough to get some real sleep. The bathroom door clicked open, a waft of steam preceded Alyssa's form. Riddick's weary eyes opened just as she stepped out. _Oh…fuck. _Alyssa's red gold hair fell in soft curls over her shoulder, having grown out in the time she spent on Penarus IV. The shirt clung gently to her damp body, revealing ghostly images of her delicious curves. The hem just covered her thighs and revealed only an inch of the boxer shorts. Alyssa's long, slender legs still glistened with moisture that fell in beads down to her delicate feet. Riddick swallowed hard as he took in the sight of her. _This is gonna be a long night. _He mused to himself.

Alyssa tossed her soiled clothes onto a chair and slowly made her way toward the bed. Riddick pulled the covers back and pressed himself even further against the wall. "May I?" Alyssa inquired. Riddick was a little confused. _How much further back does she expect me to go? _Alyssa took the spare blanket from the bottom of the bed and made her way to the corner of the room. Riddick found himself growling in exasperation. He understood, though. Ever since the incident with the merc, Alyssa had distanced herself from him again. She spoke less often and had returned to cringing at his touch. Riddick had cursed himself every day since the incident and every time she shrunk from him. "The bed is big enough for both of us." Riddick said, hoping she'd change her mind and join him. Alyssa turned briefly to him with a forced smile. "That's okay, you have it. I spent three months in a cage, this is like heaven." She lay down on the carpeted floor, covering herself with the blanket. Riddick sighed, deciding he would give her the time she needed; it was his fault that she was afraid again after all. _She didn't even take a pillow. _He mused. Riddick considered bringing her one, but decided against it.

Riddick slumbered for a while, but found himself awakened by a soft, pained sound. _Lyss. _He thought as he drew himself out of his dreamless sleep. Since the merc attack, Alyssa's nightmares had resurfaced and Riddick had reverted to the old habit of holding her until they abated. He didn't mind in the least, having her soft, warm body against him gave himself a sense of peace. He would hold her against his chest during the long flight, soothing her with soft words and inhaling the sweet scent of her. When she slumbered again he would relinquish her to the navigator's seat. Riddick pulled the covers back, the cool air striking his bare feet. He swung his legs over and stood slowly, easily making his way to her in the dark with his shined eyes. Alyssa twitched and whimpered in the throws of her nightmare, bringing with it the old pain in Riddick's chest. _The hell with it. _Riddick bent down slowly, pulling her blanket away and carefully lifted the sleeping girl. She was still light as a feather in his arms, but quieted immediately at his touch. With Alyssa's head resting against his firm chest, Riddick carried her and set her down on the outside of the bed, crawling in after her. Riddick pulled the covers over both of them and smoothed away a few stray strands of her soft curls. Alyssa sighed sleepily and settled down against the pillow, completely oblivious to her new sleeping quarters.

Gray light filtered in through the false window of their room, designed to simulate a day/night cycle. Alyssa snuggled into something firm and warm that smelled wonderful. Her eyes shot open suddenly and she discovered, to her horror, it was Riddick's muscular chest. Alyssa gasped and pulled away, nearly falling out of the bed. She glanced up and to her relief, Riddick's eyes were still closed indicating that he still slept. Alyssa found her eyes wander downward toward his well defined body. Timidly, she reached out a hand and let her fingers glide along his heated, olive skin. She nearly pulled away as his muscles twitched beneath her touch. Alyssa's fascination drew her attention away from Riddick's eyes that were slitted open, watching her intently. "What are you doing?" Riddick's deep voice rumbled in his chest, causing Alyssa to gasp in surprise. Her wide eyes met his, the lingering scent of fear and arousal met Riddick's nose. Before Alyssa could react, Riddick rolled over Alyssa, pinning her to the bed with his strong body. Alyssa trembled beneath him, fighting the urge to kick or scream. She was at war with her own body, feeling fearful and attracted at the same time. Riddick bent down to her neck and inhaled deeply. Lifting his head up he peered down at her, his steel eyes like silver fires in the dark. "Do you want this?" He inquired, sounding like a combination of a threat and a question. Alyssa's mouth tried to move but would produce no more sound. Finally she found the courage to speak. "You're just like them." The sound was soft and weak as she turned her face away from him awaiting whatever it was he intended to do. Riddick rumbled deep in his chest, and turned her head to face him again. "I am NOTHING like them." He told her, sounding more stern than he intended. "I won't lie, I want you….badly. But only if you're willing. I've never taken a woman against her will and I'm not gonna start now." Riddick told her, his breath warm on her face. Alyssa could see the need and desire in his eyes, but no deception. Her breathing came rapidly as Riddick leaned close to her ear. "Do you want this?" A shiver went up Alyssa's spine as moisture flooded her sex. "Y…yes." She whispered raggedly, her voice tinged with lust.

Riddick smiled wickedly at her answer, his groin twitching in response. Riddick lowered his lips to hers, capturing her mouth in a fierce kiss. Alyssa gasped into his mouth, but let Riddick dictate the pace. Fires ignited in her body as Riddick massaged her mouth with his. Riddick's tongue massaged Alyssa's soft lips, slowly making it's entry to run over her teeth. He could feel Alyssa moan into him prompting him to let his own tongue dance with hers. His body pressed over hers, feeling her warmth through the shirt. _Oh, God! This is so…. _Riddick's thought was cut short as he felt Alyssa's arms wrap around him, her fingers tracing along his flexing muscles. Every pleasure Riddick had ever experienced in life was nothing compared to this moment, electricity shot through him as he deepened the kiss further and let his hands begin their exploration of the body he had dreamed about for months. Riddick slid his hands into her shirt, letting his fingers trace back down to her hips. "See….this is good touching." Riddick whispered to her as he nuzzled himself into her neck. Riddick gently sucked and nibbled at the flesh as Alyssa let out a low, lustful moan. The sound sent a shiver of pleasure up Riddick's spine. _What the hell! _The feeling had come as a shock to him and only served to spur him on further.

He nibbled gently at her collar bone, tracing down until reaching the neckline of the shirt. "Let's get this off." He whispered as he sat up on his knees and tugged at the hem. Alyssa relinquished the garment which Riddick tossed to the ground, before gazing down at her newly bare flesh. He let his eyes trace the contours of her pert breasts, each sporting a desire hardened nipple. "You know why I said you weren't ugly?" He asked, slightly rhetorically. Alyssa shook her head. With a smile Riddick responded: "That's because you're beautiful." Alyssa returned his smile, giggling lightly as Riddick crashed down on her again to take one of the hardened buds in his mouth. Alyssa hissed at the pleasurable feeling that crashed in waves through her body. Never in all her life had she felt anything like this. It was as if every nerve ending had opened simultaneously and exploded with pleasure. "Oh..GOOOODDD!" Alyssa cried as Riddick lavished the same loving attention to the other nipple. Riddick's large hands ran down her body toward her hips and back up again, bringing with it a cacophony of new sensations. "God, I've dreamt of this." Riddick said in a hoarse whisper as he slowly traced kisses down her abdomen.

Alyssa's body twitched and she giggled as Riddick's breath tickled her soft flesh. "You taste so good, Lyss. I wonder if you taste good everywhere." Riddick glanced up at her, a wicked grin on his face as he slowly began pulling away her boxer shorts. The discarded article joined the shirt on the floor as Riddick settled down between her legs. The scent of her arousal assaulted his nose and he stifled a groan. "Don't get scared, Lyss. This is good touching too." Riddick whispered as he slowly lowered herself to the folds of her sex. Riddick drew his tongue up her slit in a long, slow lick making Alyssa buck and moan as new sensations assaulted her body. Alyssa's mind drifted seemingly out of space and time while Riddick continued his ministrations to her quivering folds. She gasped and lifted her hips in response as Riddick slowly inserted a finger into her, letting the adjoining thumb rub against her aroused bud. Riddick could feel her muscles close around his digit and knew that her orgasm was not far off. With a slow rhythm he pumped his finger in and out of her while his tongue continued it's own work. "Oh…my….Ridd…" Alyssa's words were abruptly cut off as all sense of reality fled her. The orgasm exploded from her core, snaking tendrils of pleasure through her entire body. She let out a scream of pleasure as her body bucked and writhed with the onslaught of pleasure.

Riddick slowly drew out his finger, smiling broadly as he watched Alyssa's body overtaken in the throws of erotic bliss. He crawled over her twitching body slowly and placed an impassioned kiss on her trembling lips. "Did you like that?" He asked, although he full well knew the answer. "That was….I mean, I never…." Alyssa had a hard time making a cohesive sentence. Riddick's smile only grew wider. For a moment he wished he had his goggles on to see the glow that reverberated off of her. Riddick reached a hand down and slowly undid his cargo pants to free his aching erection. He pulled them down as quickly as possible with one hand and kicked them to the floor. He settled over Alyssa again, letting the head rest against the saturated folds of her sex. "Lyss." Riddick's voice grew serious for a moment. "I know I said I'd never hurt you, but I have to break that promise just this once. I promise I'll be as gentle as I can be, but this is gonna hurt for a bit." Alyssa kept her eyes trained on his for a moment, fear suddenly overriding her arousal. She nodded her head slowly, giving him the cue to continue.

Riddick reached down and took hold of his aching member, rubbing it between her folds to collect her juices and make entry easier. "Just try to relax." Riddick whispered as he slowly pressed in. Alyssa gripped his shoulders tightly, hissing through her teeth as his huge rod slowly parted her folds. She closed her eyes tightly as a strong ache suffused her body. Riddick paused for a moment, his own face reflecting the pain written on Alyssa's. "You okay?" He asked gently. Alyssa responded with a nod, her eyes closed tightly. Riddick pressed in a little further, finding it more and more difficult to suppress the urge to drive himself inside of her and fuck her long and hard. _NO! This is for her, this is for Lyss. She would never forgive me if I hurt her like that. _Riddick groaned loudly as he felt Alyssa's tight walls clamp down on his hardened member. "God, Lyss, you feel so good!" He groaned through gritted teeth. Riddick felt the resistance of her maidenhead and paused. "This is gonna hurt, Lyss. Just hold onto me and it'll be over in a minute." Riddick's muscles strained for a moment as he forced his way through and buried himself inside of her up to the hilt. It took all of his restraint not to explode right then. Alyssa cried out loudly, crushing her face against his chest, wetting it with her tears. Riddick stroked her head and traced kisses over her face and neck. "It's okay, Lyss. I'm so sorry. It'll pass in a moment. I'll stay still." Alyssa's body trembled as she waited for the pain to pass as Riddick had promised. Her quiet sobs descended into pained whimpers as she slowly lowered her head back onto the pillow. Riddick captured her mouth in a powerful kiss, suppressing a pleasured moan as he felt her walls hold fast to his aching member.

Riddick pulled away, panting as he tried to bring the beast inside him under control once more. "Lyss, I'm gonna move now, okay?" Riddick asked in a lustful whisper. Alyssa nodded slowly as Riddick pulled himself out and slowly drove back into her inviting channel. Alyssa wrapped her legs around him, gripping him tightly as she waited for the remaining pain to dissipate. Riddick fought the demands of his body as he achieved a slow rhythm. Alyssa cried out with every thrust, in passion instead of pain. She could feel the stirrings of pleasure within her, pushing her closer to the edge every time Riddick collided with her body. Riddick fought back his own release, he wanted to feel Alyssa come while he drove himself inside her. "Gggaaahhhh…" Riddick groaned loudly as he buried himself within her again. _Come for me, Lyss. I wanna feel you, baby. _Riddick urged her with his mind. Alyssa could feel it building, stronger than before, deep inside of her. "Riiiddd…." Alyssa moaned, her voice cut short by the sudden onslaught of her orgasm. Her muscles flexed against Riddick's member, sending him nearly over the edge. He watched with fascination as Alyssa shook and writhed in the throws of passion. _God, so beautiful…._ Riddick considered as he watched passion suffuse Alyssa's face. Riddick increased the tempo of his rhythm with a few hard thrusts as he felt the familiar electricity shooting through his groin. With an almost animalistic roar, Riddick buried himself deeply, emptying his seed inside of her.

Riddick stilled for a moment, waiting for his orgasm to abate. With a deep sigh he lowered his head to Alyssa's neck, gently kissing the soft skin. "That was….the most amazing experience I've ever had." Riddick panted into her ear. He let his eyes take her in, fresh from her own release and more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Alyssa giggled as his breath tickled her neck and his tongue found it's way to her earlobe. Slowly, Riddick pulled himself out of her and lowered himself beside her. He traced his fingers along the soft flesh of her arm, watching Alyssa and basking in her glow. He kissed her shoulder gently, relishing the taste of her soft flesh. "Let's clean up and get a few more hours of sleep." Riddick suggested as Alyssa roused her aching body from the bed. "Lights to thirty percent." Riddick called, momentarily blinded by the subtle lights on his sensitive eyes. Alyssa sat at the edge of the bed, her back toward Riddick who stared aghast at her damaged flesh. Riddick had never before seen her bare back and found himself forcing back a growl of rage. It looked like a road map of hell, with scars criss-crossing the flesh; almost none of it unblemished. Riddick reached out a trembling hand, tracing his fingers across the scarred tissue. "What is this?" He asked before realizing exactly how stupid the question really was. Alyssa turned her head to regard him through the corner of her eye, barely able to hide the shame on her face. "Sacrifice." Was all she said, in a small, pained voice. Riddick narrowed his eyes for a moment before the true magnitude of what she had said occurred to him. "Ilse." He said quietly, mostly to himself. Alyssa nodded slowly. "Most of it is. Some is from other….transgressions." She said, trying to find the best word to describe why she had gotten the beatings in the first place. Riddick pushed himself up on his hand, wrapping the opposite arm around her body and pulling her toward him. He rested his head on her shoulder, desperately trying to contain his rage and anguish. "I'm so sorry, Lyss. I swear I will find these men and end their lives. Each and every one, for each pain they inflicted on you." Riddick made the promise as he held he tightly and sealed it with a single tear, the first one he'd shed since before he could remember. _What is she doing to me?_

**Chapter Nine: Another Kind of Normal**

Riddick stirred sleepily underneath the unfamiliar weight of a young, naked woman. He could feel Alyssa's soft breath on his chest as she dozed and found a smile stretching across his face. Riddick stroked her soft hair for a moment, relishing the feeling of her body against his. _What's wrong with you, Rick, it's just a girl!? _If only that were the case. Alyssa had single handedly opened up something inside of him that he long thought dead. _You're in over your head with this one! _Riddick shifted and carefully pried himself out from beneath Alyssa's sleeping form. She gave a disgruntled groan at the disturbance and nuzzled her face into the now unoccupied pillow. Alyssa looked peaceful and happy, a half smile curving her lips. Riddick considered for a moment how far she had come; from a terrified, skittish creature to the beautiful woman who had given herself to him last night. Riddick considered the strength and courage it took to survive fifteen years of slavery at the hands of men even he thought to be beyond reproach. A sudden thought gave him a sense of gnawing fear. _What happens when she doesn't need me anymore? _Riddick had made a life of solitude seem like a work of fine art. Alyssa had invaded his perfect existence and left an imprint on him that would remain forever. Right now, Riddick wasn't exactly sure of what he wanted.

He crawled over Alyssa and out of bed, retrieving his discarded pants. Alyssa stirred and rolled over, stretching languidly in the bed. Riddick stilled himself as his eyes lingered over her naked form. Alyssa smiled at him broadly, her eyes still heavy lidded from sleep. "Hi." she said as she propped her head up on her elbow. "Hi." Riddick responded, barely able to hide the desire in his eyes. Alyssa reached down and grabbed her own discarded clothing. "I'm gonna run out and get you some better clothes." Riddick explained. "It's a shame, though. I really prefer you that way." Riddick winked at her and smiled wryly. Alyssa felt the blush creep into her face as she pulled the shirt over her body. Riddick pulled on his boots and tank top before heading out the door.

Riddick had been gone a little over an hour when he returned with clothes and food. Alyssa eagerly examined the contents of the bag. There were several shirts and leggings along with a few other necessary articles. Alyssa gasped as she pulled out a strappy red dress. "I haven't worn a dress since….well, I can't remember if I've ever worn a dress." She beamed, surprised by the gift. Riddick smiled. "I was kinda selfish with that one." He gave her a wink which conveyed his lascivious intentions. Alyssa blushed and continued to plunder the bags. Riddick had even thought of underwear, although a few pairs of panties didn't seem as if they were for everyday wear. Alyssa held one up and gave him a sideways glance. Riddick feigned a sheepish look. "I have no idea how those got in there." He said in a desperate attempt to play dumb. Riddick's cocky smile gave him away. Alyssa changed into a shirt and leggings that fit snugly against her body. She was sure Riddick had chosen them for that purpose. They ate a quick breakfast and Riddick asked her to accompany him to the ship to start the repairs. Although he wouldn't say it, he didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone and some part of him wanted her near.

Alyssa seated herself on a pile of crates beside the vessel as Riddick opened a small panel to check the wiring for any damage. "Well…this ain't good." Riddick grimaced at the frayed wires and realized the whole thing would have to be changed out. Alyssa made herself useful by handing him the tools he would need as he asked for them. Riddick removed the wiring and circuit board, sighing at the long hours of work he had ahead of him. Alyssa watched Riddick with interest as he worked, a look of adoration on her face. Riddick noticed and tried to stay focused on the task at hand. _You've gone and done it now, Rick. _He realized he'd seen that look before. Jack had worn it on T2 as well as the weeks after before he had left. It was a look of utter trust and devotion and something else….was it love? Riddick had spent two hours working intently on the vessel, only communicating his need for a tool. _What am I doing? Am I avoiding her? I wanted her here and I'm treating her like they did, like a slave. _Riddick sighed deeply and requested a screwdriver. He reached for it and brushed Alyssa's fingers with his own. A jolt of electricity shot through him. Riddick gazed at her for a moment, a smile tugging at his lips. He turned back to the panel, but found himself unable to concentrate. "Fuck it." He mumbled and turned away from his task. He walked toward the crates on which Alyssa sat and pulled her toward him for a deep passionate kiss. _The ship can wait. _He considered as he lost himself in her embrace.

Riddick shut the door to their living quarters with a loud thud, pushing Alyssa against it with his imposing form. He kissed her deeply, letting his tongue navigate into her mouth to dance with her own. Riddick lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned around and made his way toward the bed, never breaking off the kiss. Articles of clothing were deposited quickly and Riddick was pleasantly surprised to see Alyssa had chosen to wear a pair of the skimpy panties he had purchased. "Damn, you're sexy." Riddick commented before crashing down on her, kissing and sucking at her neck. Riddick continued to suppress the animal within that demanded he take her hard and fast, pushing the growling beast back into his subconscious. He pushed slowly into her, relishing every inviting inch of her as she enveloped his stiff member. Riddick groaned at the feel of her as he made long, slow strokes. Alyssa's impassioned cries drove him nearly insane and he increased his rhythm gradually, feeling her give into him. Alyssa arched her back and met his powerful thrusts, crying out as wave after wave of orgasm wracked her body. Riddick could feel the tingle of fire at the base of his spine as his own release neared and he pumped a few more times before his powerful, shuttering climax. Breathlessly he leaned over her, nuzzling into the nape of her neck, inhaling the scent of her thoroughly pleased body. "Amazing." He whispered between pants as Alyssa clutched him tightly. Alyssa cooked dinner and they ate quietly before joining one another in a shower. Watching the water trail over Alyssa's body drove Riddick into overdrive once more and they made love a second time before turning in for the night. Sated and satisfied, the pair fell asleep in one another's arms.

During the rest of the week, Riddick continued his work on the injured ship. The damage was worse than he had presumed and informed Alyssa they may be stuck at the station for at least two more weeks. Alyssa offered to get him some lunch and Riddick gave her a few credits. She walked through the busy station, amazed at the number of people surrounding her. A small sandwich shop looked promising and Alyssa placed the order and waited patiently while the food was prepared. She took the bag from the vendor and turned, but stopped dead in her tracks. A familiar face winked in and out of the crowd and Alyssa felt a bubble of dread rising in her stomach. For a moment she thought he had seen her, and she did her best to disappear in the crowd. Alyssa made a mad dash for the hangar, hoping she hadn't been noticed.

Riddick turned as he heard Alyssa approach, but the look on her face gave him pause. Alyssa looked as if she had just stared death in the face, a mask of quiet panic in place of her radiant smile. "What is it? What's wrong?" Riddick asked, gripping her arms tightly. Tears formed in Alyssa's eyes as she forced herself to look at him. "I…I saw him. By the sandwich shop. They're here, Riddick! Those horrible men are here!" Alyssa sagged into his arms, the sandwiches all but forgotten. Riddick held her tightly, feeling her body grow ridged with old fears. "It's okay. I won't let them hurt you." Riddick tried to reassure her but was certain it wasn't going to do any good. Riddick ended his work on the ship for that day and took Alyssa back to their living quarters.

After her close call in the station, Riddick told Alyssa to remain in the room for her own safety. It was unlikely that the man had seen her, or would recognize her, but Riddick felt much better knowing she was out of harms way. He had other plans as well. Riddick had every intention of locating the area in which the Bolika had berthed and making those men pay for everything Alyssa had endured. It would take time and careful planning to avoid drawing unnecessary attention. It was by unlucky happenstance that all was not as well as it should have been. Alyssa had been seen that day. It was Reginald who recognized her. "Who told you that you could live?" He grumbled to himself as he watched the frightened girl dash away. Reginald was going to report this to captain Barrett and seal Alyssa's fate.

Riddick knocked softly at the door in a predetermined pattern so Alyssa would know it was him. He strode in to the dimly lit room. The table was set and the room filled with wonderful cooking smells. Alyssa appeared wearing the strappy red dress and looking more delicious than the food smelled. "What's this all about?" Riddick wondered aloud. Alyssa smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to thank you, for taking care of Barrett and his men." Riddick's brow furrowed, a confused expression on his face. "I haven't done anything…yet." He said. "I know." Alyssa responded. "But you care enough to do something, and I know you'll keep your promise." Riddick strode up to Alyssa, her words ringing in his ears. No one had ever trusted him this much. Well, almost no one. Riddick suddenly felt like a hero in some fairy tale. He embraced Alyssa tightly, his fingers tracing along the soft fabric of the dress. "I promise they'll pay. I may have to do some unpleasant things, but it's nothing more than they deserve." Riddick confessed. Alyssa knew Riddick intended to kill these men and surprisingly the thought of it didn't bother her. In fact, it almost brought her a sense of perverse pleasure.

They ate dinner quietly and Riddick considered how normal people lived their lives. House, wife, family, home cooked meals, nine to five jobs. This was probably the closest to normal he was ever going to get, but it didn't matter so long as Alyssa was there. It was a funny thing, an odd circumstance, that He and Alyssa should find one another in the giant hell hole of a universe. Two broken people connecting through a random alignment of stars. What funny games the fates play. Riddick couldn't contain his smile as he watched Alyssa clear the table and wash the dishes in the sink. _This is another kind of normal. _He thought to himself, realizing it was only a matter of time before he would have blood on his hands again. _Can't avoid one's true nature. _Riddick was a convict and a murderer, it's what he did and what he did best.

Riddick sat on the edge of the bed, his clothes already discarded. Alyssa removed her panties before starting on the straps of the dress. "Leave it on." Riddick said in a deep, lustful voice. Alyssa returned the strap to it's place and slowly climbed into Riddick's lap. With his hands on her hips, Riddick lowered Alyssa onto his hardened member, hissing through his teeth as pleasurable sensations shot through him. Riddick held onto her hips as Alyssa slowly rode him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her eyes locked onto his. They moved slowly, ensnared in one another's embrace, each moaning out their pleasure. Alyssa's shuttering climax came only moments before Riddick roared out his own. Alyssa held tightly onto him, her face resting against his shoulder. This was the closest to another person Riddick had ever been, or ever felt he would be. Alyssa felt the words tickle her lips before she said them. "I love you, Riddick." His eyes shot open at the soft, sweet sound of the words he always swore he had no use for. _What the hell did she say? _Alyssa lifted herself from his shoulder and Riddick held her at arm's length. He studied her face for a moment. There was that look again. Alyssa's eyes spoke volumes; Riddick didn't return her sentiment and she really didn't need him to.

**Chapter Ten: Loss**

Riddick spent his days repairing their damaged vessel and seeking more information about the Bolika and her crew. It wasn't surprising to him to discover they were little more than pirates, dabbling in all varieties of illegal activities. Their presence at the station was largely overlooked, even by the authorities, so long as they stayed out of trouble. Riddick grumbled to himself as he waited for the parts dealer to return with the items he had ordered the week before. After spending nearly another hour debating the price he had been originally quoted with the price he was now being told, Riddick took his parts and paid the man angrily. He knew it was a hose job, but they would need to get the ship back in order and be prepared to leave at a moments notice. It was already late when he returned to the ship and he knew it would be a while before he could go back to the quarters he shared with Alyssa. The mere thought of the sweet woman who loved him despite his questionable nature brought a smile to his lips. _Good job, Rick, looks like you're falling for her. _Riddick shook his inner voice away. All that really mattered to him was that she needed him and, God help him, he needed her too. Alyssa had brought a sense of calm that washed over him every time she was near. The beast inside him had barely reared it's head since she came into his life. The only rage he felt was toward the men who had brought so much pain to her. Very soon, though, they would pay for that with their lives.

Alyssa began prepping dinner, suddenly distracted by a knock at the door. She paused, wondering if it was Riddick, but realized that the pattern was different. She slowly made her way out of the kitchenette, her eyes never leaving the door. Another knock came, louder and more insistent. Alyssa jumped at the sound. She glanced at the intercom and momentarily considered calling security, but feared bringing attention to herself or Riddick; especially considering his fugitive status. The door was electronically locked, but could easily be accessed by anyone who had any knowledge of wiring. Alyssa backed away slowly as more noises, soft and restrained, could be heard through the door. With a loud click the door unlocked and opened slowly. It wasn't Riddick.

Riddick regretted how long he had been gone, leaving Alyssa alone for much of the day. He glanced momentarily at the door and the haphazardly closed panel beside it. A lump formed in his stomach as a feeling of dread suffused his body. Riddick tried the handle and found that the door instantly popped open. It wasn't locked. _Oh, God. _Riddick pushed the door open slowly, surveying the room. A few articles of furniture were overturned but his heart wrenched at the sight of Alyssa's lifeless form laying in a sticky pool of blood. _No! Dammit, no! _His mind screamed. Riddick wanted to rush toward her but was oddly rooted to his spot in the doorway. He forced back his fear and rage, shutting the door behind him and slowly making he way toward her. Riddick knew in his heart Alyssa's fate had already been sealed. He nearly retched at the sight of her battered body. Alyssa's face was bloody and covered with barely formed bruises, the rest of her body laid limply and at odd angles. He knelt slowly beside her, the moment seeming horribly surreal. _This can't be happening! It isn't fair! _Riddick reached out a trembling hand and laid it against her bruised cheek. Her flesh had already begun to grow cold. Riddick suppressed a growl of horrified rage as he carefully lifted Alyssa's beaten body into his arms. She was so limp and frail; it took only moments for Riddick to realize that the reason was nearly all of her bones had been broken, the only thing that held her body together was her own skin. Riddick tried to retain his stoic expression as he gazed at Alyssa's bloody face, brushing away strands of her reddened hair and hoping beyond hope her eyes would open to him. Riddick knew that wasn't possible, she was already gone. Alyssa had died scared and alone, another regret for him to file away. Now, however, there was only searing, agonizing pain of loss. There are many words for such a thing, but none of them could compare to what Riddick was feeling. He held her close to his chest, rocking her as he had done during her nightmares. This time, it was his nightmare and it was real. The beast inside him would not be contained, sharing in his grief. Riddick raised his head and let out an inhuman roar of grief and pain.

Riddick was unsure of how long he had knelt there, holding Alyssa's body. He gathered her in his arms, nearly weightless even in death. He carried her to the bed and laid her gently upon it, taking special care as if he could hurt her further. Riddick sat down beside her, his head resting in his hands. His mind in deep contemplation as he tried to reconcile his grief. Riddick slowly returned his gaze to Alyssa's battered body, his stomach churning at the sight of her. For a brief moment he felt his stomach roil and was reduced to a series of dry heaves. The face that once radiated light and love for him was now covered in dark bruises and drying patches of blood. He stood slowly, walking toward the bathroom sink in a horrified daze as if he were a zombie from those old horror vids. He wet a washrag in tepid water, absentmindedly concerned about the temperature on her skin. _It isn't too cold, I hope. She's so cold…. _Riddick thought dazedly. Slowly he crossed the room, forcing himself to look at her. He knelt beside the bed and gently began to clean the blood from her pallid face, slowly returning Alyssa to some semblance of the woman he'd left alive and happy only hours before. The damp rag fell from his trembling hand as Riddick slowly stroked away a few strands of her blood saturated hair. How he'd loved the feel of those soft curls in his fingers. His chest tightened with a new wave of pain as he clutched tightly onto the mattress, enough that his knuckles went white. Panting with anguish, Riddick slowly lowered his lips to her temple, breathing in what remained of her sweet scent for the last time. It pained him to know that this final memory would be tainted with the acrid scent of blood and death. His eyes closed tightly as his lips tasted their last of her, a single tear drifting from his eye to fall on her cold skin. He stood slowly, prying himself away from her, forcing his grief to be replaced by blood chilling rage. It was all he had left now, his last symphony for her. Riddick knew who had done this and what had to be done. Riddick had never truly enjoyed killing, it was something done out of necessity. This time he would make an exception. The murderer he was and always would be had to get blood on his hands again.

**Chapter Eleven: Vengeance**

The Bolika was a massive vessel containing at least three levels, with a smaller fourth level reserved for the Captain's quarters. Gaining access to the ship was easy enough, it was fairly simple for a man with Riddick's stealth skills to sneak aboard and find an adequate hiding spot. Riddick kept to the shadows, relying on his shined eyes to help him observe his surroundings. He cautiously made his way to the bowels of the ship, the storage and sleeping area for the slaves. The smell was horrible and he was sickened to think of Alyssa living in these conditions for fifteen years. Her childhood stolen away and doused in pain and suffering. Riddick moved passed a series of crates and two large cages. Movement caught his attention and he crouched down. A pair of terrified eyes met his. It was a young girl, maybe twelve years old with short dirty hair and dressed in rags similar to those Alyssa had been wearing when he first found her. Riddick placed a finger against his lips. "Shhhhh." The girl cowered in the back of the cage as Riddick drew his shiv and picked the lock. He made quick work of it and slowly opened the door that groaned a complaint. Riddick held out his hand to the girl who stared at it as if it were a dagger. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. Let's get you outta there." Realization flashed in the girl's blue eyes and she placed her tiny hand in his.

Riddick pulled her out of the cage, returning his shiv to his belt. He felt the vessel jolt and realized the ship had gotten underway. _Made it just in time. _He thought to himself. He turned his attention to the frightened girl. "How long you been in there?" He asked in a hushed tone. "T-two weeks." The girl stammered. "Can you tell me how many men are on this ship?" Riddick inquired. "Twenty." The girl answered. Riddick managed a half smile to put the girl at ease. "I've got a job for you, think you can do it?" Riddick asked as the girl nodded nervously. "Okay. I want you to find the other slaves on this ship and get them back down here. Tell everyone to stay here until I come back." The girl seemed pensive for a moment, but nodded her agreement. The girl started to walk away, but Riddick placed a hand on her bony shoulder to stop her. "What's your name, kid?" He asked. "Ilse." The girl answered in a soft voice. Riddick felt a familiar pain in his chest. He nodded and released her. Ilse paused at the ladder and turned back to him. "Are you some sort of angel, or something?" She asked in a child-like manner. Riddick turned his silver gaze to her. "No. I'm the furthest thing from."

Once Ilse had disappeared, Riddick inspected the rest of the hold but found it devoid of life. He made his way back to the ladder and ascended it. Crouching low he blended into the darkness again, a long dagger in each hand. Three young people rushed by, pinning Riddick into the wall of the ship. They were slaves heading for the shelter of the cargo hold. Ilse must have gotten to them already. "Good job, kid." He muttered to himself. Riddick knew Ilse was taking a great risk doing what he asked and he vowed to himself that he would not let her come to harm. He failed Alyssa, he couldn't fail Ilse, too. The acrid smell of cigarette smoke assaulted his nose and Riddick slowly moved in, stalking his human prey. The pirate stood with his back to Riddick, leaning against the wall of the vessel, idly smoking a cigarette. _Those things'll kill ya. _Riddick thought to himself as he crept up behind him. Riddick's large hand covered the man's mouth, muffling his surprised scream as he pulled the man backward and drew his blade across his throat. Riddick dropped the man to the ground where he landed with a quiet thud, gurgling and spitting blood until finally quieting. _One. _He counted grimly.

Riddick crept further up the ship. He glanced down a narrow corridor, spotting two of the pirates headed his way. Riddick backed away quietly and reached up to the pipes that ran above his head. He pulled himself up and climbed on top of them, crouching and waiting for the men to pass. Their voices drew closer as they laughed and joked to one another, oblivious to the danger that loomed overhead. A smile crossed Riddick's lips as the men passed underneath him. He leapt down behind them, slicing open two huge holes in their sides, spilling blood and entrails onto the floor of the ship. Both men slumped over; they were dead before they knew what hit them. _Three. _Riddick kept track of his kills in his head. It was unfortunate there were only twenty men aboard, Alyssa deserved more than that. Be that as it may, Riddick had special plans for Captain Barrett.

Riddick considered himself lucky when he found three of the men engaged in a game of cards at a table near the rear of the second level. There was no place for Riddick to hide in the tiny alcove, but he really didn't care. All of these men were gonna die anyway. He strode confidently out of the darkness, his shined eyes like silver balls of fury. "Who the hell are you?!" One of the men shouted as he tried to stand from his seat and grab for a weapon. As soon as he had moved, Riddick sliced him open, drawing his blade from his abdomen to his chest. "Holy shit!" Another shouted as Riddick made quick work of him and his companion. _Six. _Riddick counted again.

The third level of the vessel contained living quarters for the crew and a galley. Riddick made quick work of the remaining men on that level, enjoying himself immensely. In every glazed eye he saw Alyssa's battered, bloody face. _Eight. _He chanted. _Ten. _Riddick cut down the men in his path, letting their life blood spray over him and basking in his glorious revenge. _For Alyssa. _He had only two more kills before his vengeance would be complete. He slowly backed Reginald into the corner. He had plans for this one too. "I'm gonna give you a slow death." Riddick growled as he grasped the petrified man's collar and tossed him against the wall of the ship. Reginald landed hard on the ground, trying desperately to force his aching body to flee. Riddick picked him up again, his large hand wrapped around Reginald's throat. "You touched her with these hands. Let me relieve you of them." Riddick snarled as he slowly drew his blade across the man's wrist as he screamed in agony. It took Riddick quite a while before the blade finished it's work, but speed didn't matter, only pain did. He removed Reginald's other hand in much the same manner before letting him slump to the floor. Reginald was panting and dazed, whimpering in pain having already spent most of his voice screaming. "No. You don't get to die yet." Riddick growled as he crouched down over Reginald who stared in shock at his severed limbs. Riddick spent nearly half an hour slowly carving the man piece by piece before finally cutting out his weakly beating heart. He tossed the organ into the man's lap in disgust and stood gracefully. Now, for the captain.

**Chapter Twelve: Captain's Confession**

Captain Barrett was on edge as he paced his quarters. The door slid open and Riddick's blood covered form stormed in. Barrett drew a pistol, but Riddick anticipated the move and dashed toward him, knocking the gun from his hand and shoving him back into his chair. "Stay, fucker!" Riddick growled, fixing the man with his steel gaze. A whimpering sound drew Riddick's attention. A young girl, no older than fourteen, quickly covered her naked breasts with what remained of her torn clothing. Riddick's gaze softened a little. "Go down to the cargo hold with the rest. It's okay, I won't hurt you." Riddick told her as gently as he could manage despite his rage. He turned his attention toward the captain. "I have business with this asshole." The girl stood and rushed out of the cabin, heading toward the cargo hold.

Riddick tied the man to his own chair and strolled around the desk, taking a seat across from him. He idly spun his dagger on the desk, fixing the captain with an evil glare. "Who the fuck are you and how did you get on my ship!?" Captain Barrett shouted. Riddick's lips turned up in a sneer. "That doesn't really matter now, does it?" Riddick answered. Captain Barrett narrowed his eyes at Riddick. "If you think I'm gonna give you any money, you're sorely mistaken! Jayden! Reginald!" Barrett began to call for his men, expecting them to burst through the door and end the life of his captor. Riddick let out a bellowing laugh. "Your men aren't coming. They're all dead. There's just you and me, now." Riddick said calmly. Barrett's eyes filled with fear and Riddick inhaled deeply of the intoxicating aroma. He gently laid the knife on the desk and sat back in the chair to watch Barrett succumb to dread. Barrett's lips trembled as he tried to force out a few words. "What are you!?" He stammered, sweat glistening on his face. Riddick let a smile cross his face. "That is a good question." He responded.

Barrett began to struggle against his restraints, but they held him fast against the chair. "You're not getting outta here unless its in pieces." Riddick commented, not even trying to hide his rage. "First, we're gonna have a little chat." Riddick began idly carving into Barrett's desk with his knife, ensuring that the Captain could see just how sharp the blade was. "It's about a girl. Beautiful, sweet, kind, could light up the room with her smile. Her name was Alyssa. I say WAS because your men killed her. That's why I'm here." Riddick slowly raised his metallic eyes to meet Barrett's dark, fathomless pits. Recognition was written on his face. Barrett realized that this lunatic was going to kill him either way, he may as well get some enjoyment out of the situation. "That ungrateful little tramp!" Barrett said loudly. Riddick gripped his blade tightly, forcing back his fury as he narrowed his eyes at the Captain. "I shoulda dumped her ass a long time ago. She was always more trouble than she was worth." Barrett wore a wide grin on his face, taunting Riddick with his hateful words. Riddick slammed the blade into the desk, burying it deep into the wood. The desk was old, an antique, and probably worth a lot of money. "You and your men beat and tortured her for fifteen years! Was she supposed to be grateful for that!?" Riddick's booming voice reverberated between the walls of the small chamber. Barrett glared angrily at him, trying to keep a brave face despite his fear. "She was just like her mother, that stupid whore!" Barrett grinned as he read the anger on Riddick's face. "I suppose she told you her parents died in a plague. She was probably too young to know any better. I killed them. Her slut of a mother and that pencil dick she married to get away from me. I made damn sure she got to that orphanage I bought her from." Barrett practically beamed as he watched Riddick's face contort with rage. Riddick would bide his time, let the man confess, and then kill him VERY slowly.

Barrett shifted as much as he could in his seat. The restraints were becoming irritatingly painful, digging into the flesh of his wrists and ankles. "Alyssa was a special prize, I chose her for personal reasons. I wanted to make Cynthia's daughter pay for her transgressions. No woman leaves me and doesn't pay the piper." Barrett leaned forward as far as the restraints would allow, as if he were going to tell a dirty secret. "The kicker is, we stopped at a port to drop off some….goods. Everyone who left the ship was subject to DNA profiling, for diseases and what not. Turns out, Alyssa was my biological daughter. Cynthia must've been pregnant when she left me. So she goes and marries the first dumbass that shows interest and passes the kid off as his. Stupid bitch." Barrett leaned back again, looking overly proud for some odd reason. Riddick finished the last of his carving, gritting his teeth in an attempt to hold back his rage. _I'm gonna show this fucker a new meaning of pain! _"You bought, enslaved, and tortured your own daughter. I've been in slam with some bad fuckers, but I gotta say you actually make me sick. And coming from me that's saying a lot." Riddick stood slowly, he had heard enough. Barrett suddenly cringed in his chair, trying to back away from the threat that loomed over him. "I didn't let her get raped. That should count for something!" If Riddick wasn't so angry he would have laughed at Barrett's desperate attempt for clemency. "You and your men beat her every day for fifteen years, but you wouldn't let her get raped. Wow, you're some kinda fuckin' saint!"

Riddick glanced at the man up and down, wondering where he should start first. Riddick reached down and pulled painfully on one of Barrett's fingers. With a swift movement, he sliced off the digit, as Barrett screamed and writhed in pain. Riddick continued with the remaining fingers on his hand, slicing off each slowly and tossing the severed limb to the ground. He slowly walked around the back of Barrett's chair, listening to the man's pained, desperate whimpers. Besides Alyssa's voice, Riddick had never heard a more beautiful sound. Riddick stopped momentarily before continuing with the other hand. "I'm cutting off your fingers because they caused Alyssa so much pain. They offend me, and I do away with things that offend me." With careful deliberation, Riddick slowly sliced off the other five fingers letting them fall to the ground in a bloody heap. Blood poured from the tiny stumps on his hands, pooling on the floor near his feet. Riddick pulled Barrett's shirt out of his pants and slowly cut it open. He pulled the fabric apart and gazed at the bare torso, wondering where he should put his next cut. Riddick paused, drawing out the man's agony further. "I gotta say, I am glad you never let Alyssa get raped." As Riddick spoke, he slowly strode around Barrett's chair again. "I was her first, you see. I enjoyed every minute of it, pleasure like I've never known. She enjoyed it too. She yelled out my name as I made her come over and over again. I fucked your little girl, Captain. I made her feel whole, beautiful and…." Riddick's voice trailed off for a moment, as painful memories of Alyssa played through his mind. "I loved her." Riddick said the three words with such conviction it almost frightened him. It was true, though, and he only wished he'd said it at least once while she was still alive.

Without ceremony, Riddick sliced into Barrett's flesh as the man twitched and screamed. "That was one, as much as I'm enjoying this, I'm only gonna do fourteen more. That's one for every year she spent as your slave. And after that we'll see what other pleasures I can conjure up." As he promised Riddick cut Barrett fourteen more times, the Captain's screams died down as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Riddick slapped his face to keep him awake. "No. We aren't done yet." Riddick growled. Barrett's head hung, his eyes heavy lidded. Riddick quickly sliced off the man's nipples before turning his attention lower. He unbuckled the man's pants and heard a welcome sound. Riddick glanced over, Barrett wept piteously. _Serve's you right, asshole. _Riddick thought indifferently. Riddick cut the pants apart and followed with his underwear. "I don't want you to keep these, it'll only serve to remind me that you were the scum who fathered her." Riddick aimed his knife at the man's groin, but paused. "You know, she was so unlike you. Maybe that DNA test was wrong." Riddick commented as he pulled out the Captain's genitals, slicing them off slowly and adding them to the bloody pile of body parts on the ground. Barrett passed out finally, and Riddick checked his pulse. It was weak but he still lived. Riddick leaned on the desk for a moment, trying to regain his equilibrium. He had toyed enough with the scum and he suddenly considered how Alyssa would feel about his….punishment, or the fact that he was truly enjoying it. _What does it matter anyhow, Alyssa's gone. I lost the only thing that mattered to me….the only thing that kept me sane. _Riddick turned to Barrett, an ugly scowl on his face. He grabbed a handful of the man's hair and yanked his head back roughly. With a sudden, precise movement Riddick buried the entire length of his blade under the Captain's chin, the tip was nearly close enough to exit the top of his head. Barrett gave a final shutter and died. Satisfied, Riddick withdrew the blade from his skull and wiped off the blood on Barrett's clothes. Riddick stumbled slowly toward the chair he had previously occupied and slumped into it. His vengeance was done, so why did he feel so empty. Slowly he rubbed his hand along the carving he had made in Barrett's desk. It was a single word, the most beautiful one he could think of: Alyssa.

**Chapter Thirteen: New Mecca, New Hope**

Riddick traveled through the ship, passed the bodies he had left in his wake. He rubbed his face with his hand. _Most of those slaves are kids, they shouldn't have to see this. _He considered to himself. It took him nearly an hour to gather all of the bodies and jettison them from the airlock. Riddick watched for a moment as the bodies floated off into the abyss of space to be frozen forever in eternal darkness. He turned away and made his way toward the cargo hold. His heavy, booted feet tapped on the rungs of the ladder as he descended. "Ilse." He called, waiting on baited breath for the girl to show herself. The thin waif peered out of the darkness and slowly made her way toward Riddick's blood covered form. Surprisingly, she showed no fear. _Kid's been through a lot, probably nothin' scares her now. _From behind her, the remaining slaves exited the darkness. There were some that appeared to be no older than eight or nine and others who may have been as old as eighteen. Still, they were all children and they had seen enough horrors for one lifetime. Riddick looked down at the young girl before him. _God, she reminds me so much of Jack. _He considered for a moment. "You don't have to worry any more, you're free. Those men can't hurt you anymore." Riddick said in a rumbling voice. It took a moment for the information to process before Ilse looked up at him with a broad smile. To Riddick's complete shock she lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. It took a moment for the shock to pass and Riddick slowly returned the girl's embrace. He held her tightly for a moment, her tiny, frail body nearly lost in his muscular arms.

Riddick took Ilse and the other slaves to the forward compartment of the vessel. From there he could fly the ship but first he had to loose a little excess weight. The Bolika was designed with the forward navigational compartment to be used as a form of lifeboat should the ship undergo any major damage. Riddick carefully detached the unnecessary sections of the ship with the large levers provided. He set in a course for Helion Prime. He was going to pay an old friend a visit.

Riddick sat in the pilot's seat, manning the ship's controls. He heard a set of soft footsteps behind him. Ilse approached slowly and made her way into the navigator's chair beside him. She sat silently, completely still and nearly swallowed by the large seat. Riddick glanced at her once before returning his attention to the blackness before him. "Can I ask where we're headed?" Ilse inquired in a soft, small voice. "Helion Prime." Riddick answered her directly. "Oh." Ilse responded. Riddick glanced down at the controls, pretended to make some adjustments and reclined back in the chair. He rotated the seat a little to face Ilse. "You should probably strap yourself in." Riddick suggested. Ilse fiddled for a moment with the straps, that were wound and twisted amongst themselves. Riddick released himself from his own restraint and leaned forward. "Here, lemme get that." Riddick corrected the issue and clicked Ilse in place, adjusting the straps so they held her snugly without being too uncomfortable. "That better?" Riddick inquired. Ilse nodded sheepishly. Riddick returned to his own seat and applied his own belt. He watched the girl for a few moments as she gazed out at the universe that loomed before them. A familiar pain stabbed his chest again. "Someone told me about you, Ilse." Riddick chimed up; the girl instantly glanced at him. "I…I knew Alyssa." Riddick's voice came out softer than intended, and he nearly choked on her name. Ilse's eyes went wide; she had thought Alyssa dead. "Lyssa!" the girl exclaimed excitedly. Riddick nodded; he had to tell Ilse, but it pained his heart to do so. "She crash landed in that pod on a planet I was hiding out on. I took care of her a little." Riddick explained simply, not wanting to get into the gory details of his early days with Alyssa. Ilse turned her blue eyes to Riddick, a wisp of a smile on her face. "Lyssa always took care of us. She was like our mom. She made sure we had enough food and didn't get beat too much." Ilse's voice seemed to trail off to a distant echo. Riddick saw he shutter as she mentioned the beatings. He remembered how Alyssa would shy from his touch and suffer from nightly nightmares.

They sat in silence for a moment, both wondering who should speak next. "Do…do you know where she is? I'd like to see her. Maybe we can start a new life together." Riddick's head fell as Ilse spoke. He would have carved out his own beating heart to not have to speak the words that followed. "No, Ilse, I can't take you to see her. We were staying on the space station. Some of Captain Barrett's men found her and….Ilse they….they killed her. I'm sorry but, she's gone." Riddick found it hard to look at Ilse, but knew he had to endure it if he was going to help her through her grief. God knew, his grief was still very fresh. Ilse's face changed as a mask of sadness formed over it. "That's why you came here. To get revenge." Riddick was surprised by Ilse's strong grasp of the situation. He only nodded his affirmation. Tears formed on Ilse's lashes, but she brushed them away with a thin hand. Riddick glanced up at her, forcing back the desire to get out of his seat and hold the young girl and share in her grief. "Listen, kid, I made a promise to Alyssa that I would get you outta here, bring you someplace safe. That's what I'm gonna do, okay?" Ilse nodded. Whatever this deliverer wanted was okay with her. He had brought an end to their enslavement and brought their torturers to much needed justice. The pained expression on Riddick's face did not go unnoticed. "Were you her boyfriend?" Ilse asked with all the innocence of a child. Riddick turned quickly toward her, his eyes wide with surprise. "I….uhhh….yeah, I guess so." Riddick gave the best answer he could. "I cared about her very much." Ilse seemed satisfied with the answer, glancing at Riddick with a slightly wicked smile. "I bet you made her very happy. You seem like you could." Ilse said, nonchalantly. Riddick managed a chuckle, Ilse's observations were very astute. "Yeah, I think I did." Riddick replied. Ilse leaned back in her seat, suddenly looking very tired. "Good, Lyssa deserved a little happiness, even if it was only for a little while." Riddick watched the space before him, Ilse's words ringing in his ears. _I hope I did make her happy._ Riddick thought to himself.

It didn't take quite as long as Riddick thought it would to arrive at Helion Prime. The dusty, brown planet was warm and the streets of New Mecca were bustling and filled with delicious smells. Riddick led the nearly dozen children through the streets until he found what he was looking for. An old friend of Imam's he had met briefly would be able to help the children (except for Ilse) to find work, families and lead happy lives. The spoke at length, most of the time was taken up with Riddick convincing the man who he really was. When the gentleman was convinced he embraced Riddick in a friendly manner and instantly agreed to help the children make their way in the world. Riddick hadn't spoke with them much, they had all seemed leery of him, but he bade them all goodbye and told them to be good. Riddick was momentarily reminded of the time he left Jack behind. The only exception was this time there was less crying and groveling. One young boy, no older than eight, wrapped his arms around Riddick's thick leg. "Thank you, Mister." He said in a sweet, boyish tone. Riddick managed a smile and ruffled the kid's hair. "Be good, kid." He said before turning away and joining Ilse for the last part of his journey.

The house was much as he remembered it. Riddick only hoped the holy man still lived here. He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened a few moments later, a familiar face standing inside. Imam's face dropped. "Mr. Riddick!" He exclaimed with surprise. "Hey, Holy Man." Riddick responded in his usual tone. "It has been a long time Mr. Riddick. Please, come in." Imam stepped away and allowed Riddick to enter, trailed by the thin, shy girl. The interior was as he remembered it, stately, clean and filled with the scent of incense. Imam regarded Riddick for a moment, glancing once at the young girl behind him. The last time he had any communication with the convict it was to tell him of Kyra's fate. Imam had been greatly saddened, but could tell Riddick hadn't taken it well either. "I don't suppose this is a social visit, Mr. Riddick." Imam said, more curtly than intended. Riddick sighed, he hated to do this to the man, but he was the only person he really trusted. "No, not really. This is Ilse, I was wondering if you'd look after her for a while. She's had a pretty tough time and I made a promise to someone that she'd be taken care of." Imam regarded the thin girl for a moment. It didn't take much to see that Riddick spoke the truth. "I have some credits, for her care, and I can send you more as soon as I get it." Riddick tried to sweeten the deal.

Imam glanced back at Riddick. There was a strange sadness on his face that he had never seen before. _This man has seen great loss. _Imam thought to himself. "I do not require your money, the girl will be looked after as if she were my own. She looks near to my daughter's age, they may be good friends." Riddick relaxed noticeably at the Holy Man's words. "Thank you, Imam. This means….a lot to me." Riddick told him in a gentle tone. It wasn't the tone that caught his attention, but it was the first time Riddick had ever called him Imam, instead of Holy Man. Imam smiled, grateful for the small gesture. A female voice trickled down from the top of the stairs. Lujjun stepped down the stairs lightly, smiling at the familiar, bald headed man. "Mr. Riddick, it has been a long time since you have come to call." Riddick managed a smile at the woman he had not seen in nearly six years. Ziza, their daughter, followed behind the woman, but rushed toward Riddick with open arms. Riddick greeted her likewise, grunting when the girl collided with him. "You're gettin' big." Riddick observed as the girl finally relinquished him. "Well, you haven't been here in six years, I'm not gonna stay little forever." Ziza chimed in. Riddick chuckled, appreciating the girl's attitude. "Who is this?" Lujjun inquired, peering at Ilse. Imam stepped in and explained the situation, and was pleasantly surprised when his wife held no objections. "Come Ilse, let us get you cleaned up and see if Ziza has anything that will fit you, until we can get you your own things." Lujjun led the girl away, but Ilse turned back briefly to wave at Riddick.

Riddick and Imam stood silently, tension building between them. "So, is this another Jack. You seem to have a fondness for lost souls." Imam asked, trying to hide some of the bitterness in his voice. He hadn't been able to forgive Riddick for leaving the girl so abruptly. Riddick hung his head, the tone in Imam's voice apparent. "No, Ilse and I just met, she just needs a place that will bring her some sense of normalcy, happiness. She…was a slave for the past five years." Riddick explained. Imam hung his head in shame, he hadn't meant to hurt Riddick in any way. "I will look after the child, no one should suffer like that. Tell me, will you share a meal with us? You've come a long way." Riddick was tempted to refuse the offer, but felt he owed the holy man at least a few hours of his time.

Riddick was delighted by the well cooked meal, and found being with the people he most considered his friends was a welcome change. Lujjun cleared the table when they had finished and escorted both girls upstairs to bed. Ziza refused to go before bidding Riddick goodnight with a firm hug and a kiss on the cheek. Riddick didn't mind in the least, the girl was sweet after all. Ilse followed suit, a bit more shy than Ziza. "Thank you, for everything." She whispered in his ear, before following Ziza and Lujjun upstairs. Riddick swallowed hard, an agonized expression suffusing his face. Imam watched Riddick closely, knowing the man better than he knew himself. "How did you come across Ilse?" Imam inquired, hoping to sort through some information. "I…knew a friend of hers. A girl, Alyssa." Riddick's eyes burned at the mention of her name, even if it came from his own lips. Imam nodded, but Riddick could tell he wished for more. With a sigh he told his sad tale. "Alyssa crash landed in an escape pod and I…helped her. She'd been a slave, too, for fifteen years. I gained her trust, her friendship….eventually her love. We…escaped the planet and wound up on a space station. The men who had held her found her there. They….they murdered her." Riddick swallowed the lump in his throat as he remembered Alyssa's battered body. Imam's head fell at the sad news. "I am sorry to hear that, Mr. Riddick. I can tell you cared about her very much." Riddick nodded. "She was the one thing that made me want….more. She was a breath of fresh air and they stole her from me. So I stole their lives." Riddick stated matter of factly. Imam didn't appreciate the idea of vengeance, but he understood why Riddick would have taken that action. Pain was still written on Riddick's face. "I wasn't there, Holy Man. I wasn't there when she needed me. I couldn't protect her." Imam leaned across the table, but fell short of grasping Riddick's hand. It was a shock to the holy man that the stoic man before him was trembling, and with grief. "It is hard to accept, but maybe some things happen for a reason. I know you do not want a religious speech, but perhaps this, Alyssa, was put into being for you, to give you a few moments of happiness." Imam figured his hollow words would fall on deaf ears, but it was all the support he could give. Riddick glanced up at Imam, his shined eyes cool and observant. "Maybe you're right, Holy Man. Doesn't mean it hurts any less." Riddick replied.

Imam attempted to coax Riddick into staying the night, but he refused. He didn't have any mercs on his tail that he knew of, but he didn't want to risk Imam's safety. "Goodbye, Holy Man, and thank you." Riddick said as kindly as he could muster. "What do you wish me to tell Ilse when she asks after you?" Imam inquired, fearing a repeat of Jack. Riddick lowered his eyes as more painful memories played through his head. "Just tell her she won't see me or hear me, but I'm watchin' out for her." Imam nodded, he may have to elaborate, but he would make the girl understand. "I don't suppose we'll see you again." Imam wondered aloud as Riddick walked away. "We'll see, Holy Man, we'll see." As those words rang through the night, Riddick disappeared into the darkened streets.


End file.
